


For You

by Ilearnedtoreadforthis



Series: For You [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Beta Natasha Romanov, Getting Back Together, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Kid Fic, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Explicit Sex, Omega Tony Stark, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Past Mpreg, Peter Parker is Steve Roger's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Tags Contain Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilearnedtoreadforthis/pseuds/Ilearnedtoreadforthis
Summary: Tony Stark and Steve Rogers were college sweethearts, until Tony suddenly broke up with Steve. Five years later, a chance encounter brings Steve back into Tony's life, but Tony's kept a major secret from him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: For You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017438
Comments: 232
Kudos: 903





	1. Chapter 1

"James. Bedroom. Please." Tony's breathless voice was just above a whisper as he was slammed against the front door of the apartment they just opened, James kissing Tony's neck frantically.

James slowly pulled his lips away from Tony and took him by the hand, "Come on, doll."

The next thing Tony knows is that he is being pulled down a hallway and into a moonlit bedroom. Tony knows he should feel a little guilty for ending up in a strange alpha's bed for the next hour or two, but it's been so long and this particular alpha was so gorgeous. 

Tony had been working a shift at the bar that night, subbing for their regular Friday night bartender when James came in. The first thing Tony noticed was the icy blue eyes. Tony always had a thing for blue eyes, they seemed to cut right through him. But when combined with his long hair, pulled up into a bun and the tight black jeans he was wearing to complete his bad boy image, Tony decided that just this once, he could let himself go.

James closed the door behind him, and Tony tugged at James's shirt to remove it, which in turn led James to do the same to Tony's. James threw Tony's shirt to the floor and looked hungrily at Tony's bare chest. Tony knew he wasn't a typical omega. He was not small and lanky, but rather had well-defined muscles and was taller than most. But he could tell by the hunger in the other man's eyes that Tony was just his type.

As Tony watched James’ eyes rake him in, Tony let his hands glide up James' abdomen to his chest. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been in this position. Tony got lost in the feel of James’s body.

"God, you feel so good,” Tony moaned into the air. 

James pulled Tony in and placed his nose in the crook of Tony's neck and inhaled as he palmed Tony's ass with the hand that had wandered its way south, "You smell like heaven, Tony. I can't wait to fuck you."

Tony could feel his erection grow even harder listening to James speak. It had been way too long since Tony has been thoroughly fucked. His life being what it was, it didn't allow for much of a social life, so he was going to take full advantage of the situation he put himself in.

James reached for his pants at the same time Tony tried to kick off his own shoes. Tony's imbalance sent them tumbling onto the floor and kicking over a shelving unit in the process, causing a loud ruckus.

"Oh shit," Tony covered his mouth with his hand and started laughing. "I hope there was nothing breakable on that."

"I don't think I care," James slyly smiled, eyes still filled with lust as he pulled Tony back into him.

Tony watched as James sultry eyes closed, and he leaned in closer to kiss Tony's lips. Tony parted his lips slightly and allowed James entry with his tongue.

"Bucky, are you all right?" A loud voice came from the hallway.

The voice struck a familiar cord with Tony, but he quickly dismissed it, getting caught up in the deepening kiss, until James broke away.

"Fine, punk. Just lost my balance." James yelled back, never taking his eyes from Tony.

"Well you and your  _ balance _ be careful. Play safe."

Tony couldn't deny it this time, the voice was definitely very familiar. And did he call James, Bucky? Oh no. It couldn't be.

"Bucky?" Tony's heart started to pick up.

James came closer, kissing Tony's chest, speaking between kisses, "Yeah, dumb nickname he gave me when we were like seven."

Tony put his hand to Bucky's chest to get his attention.

"James? Were you in the army? Stationed in Afghanistan?" Tony pulled back a little frightened of what the response was going to be. 

Bucky got a curious look on his face but remained smiling "Yeah, how did you know?"

Tony shook his head and held up a finger, "One more question." 

Tony closed his eyes, took a deep breath and exhaled extremely slow as if the next question was going to be painful to say, "And the voice that I just heard from the hallway, was that Steve Rogers?"

"Yeah, my roommate." Bucky stopped all foreplay, "Do you know Steve?" 

Tony couldn't believe his fucking luck. The first man he picks up in years happens to be Steve Rogers's roommate and best friend. Tony started to scramble off the floor. He gathered his pants and redid the buckle.

"Tony, what's going on?" Bucky sat up on the floor.

"I think it's best if I go." 

Tony's heart was now racing at full speed. He had spent the last five years actively avoiding Steve Rogers. He and Steve had met in college when Tony was a freshman, and Steve was a junior. They hit it off almost instantly and dated for almost two years when they broke up. The last thing he was sure of was that Steve had an internship at a museum ready for him in Europe upon graduation. 

Bucky got up, turned the light on and started fixing his pants. "Tony?"

"Steve, um-," Tony put his shirt back over his head. "We dated for a while, back in college."

Bucky grinned, "Oh?"

“Yeah-”

Tony just nodded his head and stared at Bucky. Steve had talked about Bucky often and how they were like brothers. They had never gotten the chance to meet since Bucky was deployed, but he was sure if given a minute, Bucky would realize who he was. Then Tony saw the light bulb go off in Bucky's head.

"Ohhhh, so you're  _ Tony _ ," Bucky said in a drawn-out manner.

"I'm just going to go,” Tony gestured to the door. He paused a moment to look around the room, too nervous to look Bucky in the eyes. He looked to the floor and leaned in to give Bucky a kiss on the cheek. "I’m really sorry. Bye."

"Tony-," was all Tony heard before he shut the door behind him and snuck out of the apartment.

He rushed outside and hailed a cab and almost as soon as he finished telling the address to the cab driver, he could feel his eyes start to sting and the tears start to build. Two years of memories flooded his mind at once and he could feel that familiar ache in his chest that he had once managed to control. 

He thought of Steve and the late night study sessions and walking in the park. He thought of failed baking experiments and dancing in his arms. He thought of the heat of Steve's kiss and of Saturday mornings that they awoke tangled together. And he thought of the last time he saw that particular set of blue eyes and the tears that were in them, through the tears in his own.

When the cab pulled up to Tony's apartment, he stood outside for a moment to regain his composure. The ache in his chest had moved to his stomach as nerves set in. He shook his head, took one more calming breath and walked up to his apartment.

He opened his front door as quietly as he could, not wanting to wake his roommate. He started to use the light from his phone to help guide him to his bedroom but as he passed through the living room, he heard some movement on the couch.

"You're back awfully early. Please tell me you didn't chicken out on your booty call."

Before Tony had left the bar, he had called her to let her know he would be later than expected. When Tony had explained about James, she was more than encouraging for Tony to “ride that alpha all night, you deserve it.”

Tony flipped the living room light on and looked at Natasha who was sprawled out on the couch, covered in a quilt.

"What are you still doing up, Nat?" Tony walked over to the couch and tapped her legs, getting her to lift them so he could slide under. 

Tony had met Natasha four years ago in a night class he was taking. She was a smart, beautiful beta that didn't take shit from anyone. Tony liked her right away. They have been living together for the past two years and were more like siblings than friends.

"Oh, avoiding the question," Nat looked closer at Tony's face and her expression turned solemn. "Tony, what happened?"

"So, James - the guy -," Tony watched Natasha nod her head at him, "had a roommate."

Natasha's eyebrows went up, "Okay? What did he want, a threesome? Because that might make up for some of your lost time out there."

"Turns out that I’ve already had sex with one of them,” Tony’s tone turned sarcastic.

“Wait,” Natasha looks down and quickly looks back up at Tony, “I thought the only person you were with before is -”

"Yup, it was Steve."

Natasha's eyes got as big as saucers and sat up on the couch, "Steve, your ex, Steve?"

Tony bit his lip and nodded. 

"Oh my God, what happened?"

"I basically ran out of there." Tony admitted.

"So, I take it you didn't tell him about-?" Natasha said as she nodded head to the hallway.

"I never even saw him. I was just so scared, I needed to get out of there.”

"Are you sure it was him?"

"It was. I'm certain of it."

"Are you okay?"

Tony shook his head and Natasha leaned over to hold Tony. Tony laid his head on her shoulder and let a tear fall from his eyes.

"I thought I had finally gotten past this but all I did was hear his voice and look at me, I'm a mess."

"You have been dreading this day for almost five years,” Natasha stroked his hair. “Don't you think it's time to tell him? He has a right to know."

"I know he does, I just-"

"Daddy?" a tiny voice came from behind him.

Before Tony turned around, he deftly wiped the remains of the tears from his eyes. "Hey, pumpkin, what are you doing up?"

Tony got up from the couch and walked over to his son. He was dressed in yellow footed pajamas, carrying a stuffed giraffe that always protected him when he slept. Tony knelt down in front of him and stroked his curly sandy blond hair.

"I heard you and Auntie Nat talking. I didn't see you all day Daddy, I missed you," the little boy flung his arms around Tony's neck.

Tony hugged him around the waist and picked him up as he did so, "I missed you too, Petey.”

Tony carried him over to the couch and sat down with him firmly attached to Tony's frame. He was sure if he let go of his precious son at this moment, he would still cling to him like a spider monkey.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Peter kept his face buried in Tony's chest.

"Oh, I don't know,” Tony said teasingly. ”Only good little boys get cuddled all night. Were you good for Auntie Nat tonight?"

He looked over at Nat and saw her nod her head silently behind Peter’s back.

“Mostly,” Peter pulled his head away from Tony's chest and bit his lip, "I got mad when she made me put my toys away."

Tony raised his eyebrows and looked down at him. "Oh, no.”

Peter’s eyes got big as he gave Tony a pleading look, "But said sorry. Didn't I, Aunt Nat?"

"Yes, you did sweetheart. You're a good boy." Nat smiled at Peter and rubbed his back.

Tony looked into Peter’s eyes. The same blue eyes as his father’s and his chest tightened once again. 

Tony brushed his hand through Peter’s hair, "You are a good boy. Why don't you go hop in my bed. I'm just going to say good night to Aunt Nat and I'll be in in a minute. Okay?" 

Peter’s face lit up, "Okay, Daddy. Love you. Love you Auntie Nat."

Tony watched as Peter hopped off his lap and scurried off to bed. His heart actually ached with how much he loved his son.

"From everything you've told me, he deserves to know him too." Nat placed a hand on Tony's leg.

Tony bent over and put his head in his hands, "I know you're right. I'm just scared."

"I know you are, but this isn't just about you and him is it?”

Tony knew she was right. It was time for Steve to know about Peter. He had promised himself when Peter was born that he would, when the time was right and it seemed that the fates stepped in and made the decision for him.

Nat squeezed his hand, “It's time to put on your big boy pants and do the right thing, for everybody."

Tony sat up and looked at Nat, "Can you watch him in the morning? I need to do this before I chicken out."

"Of course," Natasha kissed Tony on the head, "And if things go sour, I know where we can hide the body."

Tony couldn't help but chuckle at that, "Mine or his?"

Natasha gave a wicked smile and winked, "Depends on how tomorrow goes."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the kind response to Chapter 1. You are all so kind with your comments and I love it!!! I will try to update every couple days. Thanks again for reading!

Tony walked up to the apartment that he had scurried out of just seven hours ago. It was after 8:00 am, and he knew Steve would have already been up for hours, even completing his morning run by now. 

He had been up most of the night trying to figure out the right way to initiate this conversation with Steve and he still didn’t have a plan. He didn’t know how Steve was going to react to seeing him, much less finding out he had fathered a child. Would he be angry that he had kept it from him or would he understand Tony’s reasons?

Tony took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He was pretty sure his heart had relocated to his throat as he waited for the door to open. As soon as he saw Steve’s face, he was transported back almost five years.

_ “What do you mean you think we should break up?” Steve said as his eyes turned glossy. _

_ “You know,” Tony wrung his hands, “It's just way too serious for me. I’m only 20 years old.” _

_ “Tony, we’ve been together for almost two years, of course it’s serious. I love you.” Steve’s face was hurt and questioning. _

_ “I think it would be best if we saw other people. We have our whole lives ahead of us.” Tony looked down at the ground, trying to avoid the look that was on Steve’s face. “It’s for the best. Really, it is.” _

_ Tony briefly looked up and saw the pain in the blond’s face and turned and left as quickly as he could. He ran out of Steve’s house and down the street. As soon as he was out of eyesight, he collapsed on the ground and began crying _ .

Steve looked at Tony with an expression Tony couldn’t identify, “Buck’s not here. He had to work this morning.”

“I’m, uh, not here to see James - I mean Bucky. I wanted to talk to you. Can I come in?”

Steve stepped away from the door and silently allowed Tony entry. As Tony passed Steve, he inhaled Steve’s scent, a reminder of what Tony had given up five years ago.

Tony stood awkwardly in the living room wondering if he should be the one to break the silence. He fought every impulse he had to run to Steve and feel his arms around him.

“How are you, Tony?” Steve finally said. “You look good.”

“Thanks. You too.” Tony smiled and took a deep breath, “I guess you talked to Bucky?"

Steve nodded his head, “He said you took off last night when you found out who he was.”

“Yeah, about that,” Tony decided he might as well jump in with both feet, “As soon as I realized who he was - nothing happened.”

Steve shrugged his shoulders and shook his head while a forlorn look crossed his face, “You don’t owe me any explanations.”

“I do, actually,” Tony nodded his head and motioned toward the couch, “Can we sit down?”

Tony followed Steve to the couch and sat down. “First, I need you to know that I don't normally do things like that. In fact, I never do things like that."

Steve furrowed his eyebrows, “Again, you don't owe me any explanations. After all, it's been a long time. You’re free to be with anyone you want.”

_ If only that were true _ , Tony thought. But he could read Steve’s face now. He was still hurt, angry. Not that Tony could blame him.

“I really need you to understand that when we broke up, it wasn’t because I didn’t love you anymore.”

Steve huffed a laugh, “ _ We _ didn’t break up, you broke up with me.”

“I know, that’s what I need to explain.”

“Okay,” Steve sat back on the couch and crossed his arms, “Explain.”

Tony looked at Steve's closed off body language and knew he had a rough road ahead of him, but he had Peter to think of. And for Peter he would walk on a bed of coals; he could do this.

“That day, when I came to your house. I was just about to come into the bedroom when I overheard you on the phone. You were talking to your mom,” Tony looked off into the distance, getting a clear vision of that day in his head. “I remember how excited you were. You must have just gotten the news about the internship in London. The galleries, the artwork, the travel - all of it in front of you. You were telling your mom everything that they offered and it was everything you had been working for and you got it. I was so proud of you.”

Steve shook his head, his voice became terse, “You broke up with me because I was going away for a year? I was only gone a year and then we would have been back together. Wasn’t I worth waiting for?”

Tony could feel his eyes burn and the tears that threatened to fall. He focused back on Steve’s face. 

“I would have waited an eternity for you. I loved you so much it hurt. But that morning, I came over to tell you something, and it would have changed everything for you. And I didn’t want to be the reason you didn’t get everything you deserved, Steve. I couldn’t do that to you. I couldn’t let your dreams vanish.”

“What-” Steve stopped when Tony reached inside his jacket pocket, pulled out a picture and handed it to Steve.

He watched as Steve’s face ran through a hundred emotions, “His name is Peter. Peter Rogers Stark.”

Tony could see the tears forming in Steve's eyes as he leaned into the photo, "My son?"

"That's what I was going to tell you that day. But when I heard you talking about it - the internship -, “ Tony shook his head, “I knew if I told you about the baby, you have given it all up. It wouldn't have been a year you were gone because you never would have left. You never would have left me or your obligations to me."

Tony's voice became melancholy, "You would have been stuck here, working some nine to five job that you hated, and end up resenting both of us for trapping you here."

Tony knew from experience that that was a real possibility. Tony's father never missed the opportunity to remind Tony that he was an accident and how this was not the life he dreamt of. He didn't want that to happen between him and Steve.

Steve kept staring at the picture while shaking his head, "You were pregnant? I -"

Tony nodded his head, wishing he could read the thoughts going through Steve’s head. The silence between them was physically painful for Tony. Maybe it was a mistake to come here after all.

Tony decided to give him an out, "I'm not looking for anything from you. There's no obligation. I just wanted you to know about him. If you want something more, that’s fantastic, Peter's great. He would be lucky to have you in his life. But if you don't, that's all right too, I understand."

"Of course I want more," Steve snapped his head up and then took a deep breath, "This is my son I just - he’s so beautiful."

"He looks just like his papa," Tony agreed.

Steve quickly glanced at Tony and gave him a smile. His eyes returned back to the picture of Peter and his well-loved stuffed giraffe. 

"You gave him my name?" Steve looked up at Tony with love in his eyes.

"How could I not? He's your son."

"I'm sorry, Tony, I don't know how I feel right now." Steve kept staring at the photo. "Don't get me wrong, I am ecstatic about Peter. I think my heart could actually burst. But I can't believe you kept this from me. Why did you wait so long?"

Tony's voice became wistful, "I never meant to keep it a secret from you, at least not this long. I had every intention of telling you when you came back. Hoping you would understand and maybe we could try again. You know, become a real family.

"But things were pretty bad at home. When Howard found out I was pregnant, he just laughed at me and said 'of course that's all you omegas are good for, spreading your legs and having babies.' And it got worse from there.

"Howard kicked us out when Peter was just over a year old. He said he wasn't paying for another mistake. Mom helped me out when she could. But that was right up until Dad found out and threatened to cut her off too. And any sense of duty Mom had to me ended with his checkbook.”

"Why didn't you call me? I was home by then. I would have been there for you and Peter." Steve questioned.

"I kept thinking it would have been even worse at that point. You had a taste of what you could have had and the result would have been the same if not worse. We would have dragged you down. What did we have to offer?

"And before you say it, I know I was making quite a few assumptions, but it wasn't a chance I was willing to take. I know you, Steve. You're a good person. You would have stayed, you would have pretended to be happy, and who knows maybe you would have been - for a while. But you and I would have both known in the end that you deserved more. More than being tied down to us.

"You can call me crazy if you want to, but I would rather you hate me and have you find happiness, than be stuck with me and be miserable the rest of your life. I've seen how it affects all parties involved, and in that scenario everybody loses."

Steve leaned into the space where Tony sat. "I'm not your father, Tony."

Tony immediately looked down at his hands that sat in his lap, "I know. And I wanted to make sure you never were. You worked too hard to lose everything because I got pregnant.”

Tony couldn't hold it in any longer and the tears started to fall. "I'm sorry. I should go. I shouldn't have come. I'm just going to fuck up your life."

Tony got up to leave but a hand held firm to his wrist and stopped him, "Tony, please stop running from me. And please stop making decisions for me."

Tony felt his lower lip quiver, "I'm sorry.”

“And please stop apologizing.”

Tony turned to face Steve. The anger that was in Steve's eyes was nearly gone, but the hurt was still clearly present.

“I accept your apology,” Steve said as he put his hands on Tony’s shoulders. “I don’t agree with what you did, but I understand why you think you needed to. And you didn’t do it with malice. You honestly thought you had my best interest at heart. I can see that in your face. 

“You’re probably right that I would never have left, but that should have been my decision to make. But we can’t go back, so I want to go forward, with my son in my life.”

“Really?” Tony tried not to let the fact that Steve did not mention where Tony fit in this going forward effect how excited he was to share their son with Steve.

Steve nodded his head, “Yeah. So when is Peter’s birthday? I feel as his Papa, I should know that, I should know his birthday.”

A small smile formed on Tony’s lips, “November 23.”

“So, he’s four and a half?” Steve did a little math on his fingers. “I want to know everything. Was he a good baby? What was his first word? What about his favorite color?”

Tony's smile got even bigger to see the excitement in Steve’s face, “Peter not only has your looks, he has your heart. I see you everytime I look at him. I always say he got nothing from me, but Natasha says he has my tenacity. I don’t know what she’s referring to.”

Steve guffawed at that.

“Who’s Natasha?” Steve asked.

“She’s my roommate. She basically took Peter and I in when I ran out of family and friends to live with after Howard -”

Steve’s face took on a wounded puppy look, “I should have-”

“Moving forward, remember?” Tony interrupted and rubbed Steve’s arm as Steve nodded his head.

“Chocolate.” Tony said out of the blue.

“What?” 

“Chocolate. You asked what Peter’s first word was. It was chocolate. And his favorite color changes from day to day, but I think this week it was purple. What else?”

Steve eye’s lit up, “When can I meet him?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to all those who have commented and left kudos. They are SOOOOO appreciated. Hope you like this chapter....

“Can I ask you a question?” Steve looked at Tony as they walked down the street.

As soon as Steve had asked to meet Peter, he had called Natasha and asked if she could meet them at one of the local restaurants with Peter. Tony had decided since Steve already missed out on the first four years of Peter’s life, he deserved to start his relationship with Peter as soon as possible.

“I already told you that you could ask me anything you wanted,” Tony smiled over at Steve, feeling lighter than he has in years.

Steve gave a half smile, “You said that about Peter. But, this is about you.”

“Oh,” Tony nodded his head. “Sure, I’ve got nothing to hide. Shoot.”

“Why do you work at the bar? Bucky said you were the bartender last night.” Steve put his hands in his pockets and shrugged his shoulders, “I mean, why aren’t you working as some big shot engineer?”

Tony looked down at the ground, “I’m not an engineer. I had to drop out when I got pregnant because Dad ‘wasn’t wasting any more money on a barefoot and pregnant omega’. Besides, I had Peter to take care of.

“But I’m going to school part time - well one class at a time. That’s really all I can afford, but I’ll get it done, eventually. For now, I work a couple nights a week at the bar. I try to get as many weekend shifts as I can because it’s busier, better tips you know. And I work part time at an electronics store.”

“Tony, I should have been -” Steve looked away from Tony.

Tony stopped in his tracks and grabbed Steve by the arm, “You can’t do that. You can’t feel bad or pity or whatever you’re feeling every time you find out about stuff like this. You have nothing to feel guilty about. I knew it wouldn’t be easy, but that was the choice I made. And I’m not going to lie, it was fucking tough - hell, it still is, but it is what it is.

“And Peter and I are doing okay. You’ll see, he’s a happy little boy who doesn’t want for anything.”

“Tony, I don’t doubt you’ve done a great job with him. It’s just - I think about the disparity between our lives during the past five years and the things you gave up. I think about how hard it must have been for you, and I can’t help but feel bad about it.”

Tony relaxed his grip on Steve’s arm and his face softened, “Okay, I’ll make you a deal. You have until we get to the diner to dig into the last five years and find out all the bad shit you need to know about my sad little life. You can feel bad, guilty, whatever - but as soon as we reach the diner, it’s over. No more pity party, ever. Our son is blissfully unaware that we are poor or that I struggle to make end’s meet. All he knows is that he is loved - the rest is just … noise. Okay?”

Steve nodded his head and took a deep breath, “Okay.”

Tony let go of Steve’s arm completely and turned to continue to walk, “Okay. What else do you want to know?”

Tony answered every question Steve had for the next 20 minutes. About having to move every few weeks after Howard kicked them out, how Tony’s parents haven’t seen Peter since that day, and how they ended up living with Natasha. Tony kept his eyes forward the entire walk because he couldn’t stand to see the sadness in Steve’s eyes. 

Tony stopped talking about the various part time jobs he’s had over the past few years when they stopped in front of the diner. “We’re here. Are we good?”

Steve nodded silently.

“Good. Now take that sad look off your face. You yourself said we were moving forward so let’s move forward.” 

“Right, forward,” Steve responded, seemingly doing his best to remove all signs of sadness from his tone.

“Thank you.” Tony reached out and touched Steve’s hand and pointed through the diner window at Peter who was kneeling in a booth, tongue sticking out, coloring. “That miniature version of you, is Peter.”

“Wow,” Steve choked out, “I’m nervous.”

“Don’t be - he’s four,” Tony laughed, “Talk about giraffes - he loves giraffes.”

Panic overtook Steve’s face, “I don’t know anything about giraffes, Tony.”

“Lucky for you he does. Relax. Now, I’m going to go in first and talk to Nat and Peter. Can you give me just a minute?

“Of course.”

Tony patted Steve’s hand and walked through the door. He was doing his best to give the appearance of being the calm one, but his insides were in knots. He had been thinking about this day for almost five years and here it was. 

Tony approached the table, both Nat and Peter looked up and smiled.

“Daddy!” Peter screeched. “Look what I made.”

Tony looked down at the table and saw a picture that Peter was drawing. Tony was speechless as he looked at the picture of what was obviously of Peter standing between Tony and Steve.

“It’s wonderful, Pete.”

“Do you think he will like it?” Peter’s face was full of hope.

“He made it for his Papa, right Petey?” Natasha chimed in. 

“Yup, Aunt Nat said you were bringing him home today, so I made him a picture of us.” Peter went back to his drawing, his tongue sticking out between his lips as he did so.

Tony looked over at Nat and mouthed “thank you” to her. He didn’t know how to tell Peter that Steve was here even though he had never kept Steve a secret from Peter. He had shown him pictures and told him stories of his Papa and had told Peter he was away, but that he would be home “soon.” 

“He will love it,” Tony stroked Peter’s hair.

Peter looked up again and looked around, a frown on his face, “Where is he, Daddy? I miss him.”

A pit formed in Tony’s stomach at what Peter had said. He had never realized that Peter would miss someone that he had never met. Regret started to fill Tony's heart for all the wasted time he caused between the two of them.

Tony gave Peter a sad smile, "I know, baby, he missed you, too. He's, uh, he's here. I just wanted to say hi first. Okay?"

Peter nodded excitedly, and Tony turned to Natasha, "Did you bring it?"

Natasha gave Tony her ‘ _ seriously’  _ face as she scooted out of the bench, "Of course I did. It's in the bag with Peter's stuff."

"Thank you," Tony hugged her tightly as he whispered in her ear, "For everything."

Nat pulled back and cocked her head, "Do you think you two will work it out?"

"It's way too early for us to be even thinking about that. Like you said it's not about him and me anymore. But to me he's the same Steve he's always was."

"So in other words, you're gone already?"

"So, so far," Tony chuckled. "How pathetic am I?"

Natasha rubbed his arm, "Let's face it, you never really came back the first time you were gone over him."

Tony rolled his eyes knowing she was right. "There's no way my heart isn't going to get broken again is there?"

Nat kissed Tony on the cheek, "I don't know. But I do know that that's a conversation that should be held sooner rather than later between the two of you. You don't want things to start getting awkward with Peter involved. I also know that no matter what happens, I'll be here for you."

Natasha turned towards Peter and rubbed his back, "Bye Petey, I'll see you at home."

Peter looked over at Nat and blew her a kiss, "Love you."

"Love you too," Natasha turned back to Tony, "Have a seat with your son. I'll send him in."

Tony grabbed Natasha's arm as she started to walk away, "Please be nice."

Natasha shrugged her shoulders, "I'm always nice."

As Natasha walked away, Tony turned back to Peter, "Do you want to sit with me or Papa?"

Peter twisted up his face, "Do you think Papa will be mad if I want to sit with you?"

Tony watched as Peter played with the crayons between his fingers.

"Peter, are you nervous to see Papa?"

Peter nodded shyly. 

"Can I tell you a secret?" Tony whispered.

Peter looked up at him with big eyes, "Uh-uh."

"Okay, don't tell anybody, but I think Papa's nervous too."

Peter’s eyes got even bigger, "Really? But he's so big."

Tony chuckled, "Big people get nervous too. So why don't you sit next to me, and if you feel you want to go sit with Papa later than you can. But only if you want to. Does that sound okay?"

Peter nodded his head and gave Tony a smile. "Yup."

Tony slid into the bench opposite of Peter and patted the seat, “Come on over here, baby.”

As Peter hopped out of one seat and into the other next to Tony, Tony looked out the window at Natasha speaking with Steve. He could only imagine what she was saying to him, but if Tony knew her, it was probably a shovel talk. Tony felt he needed all the help he could, so he wasn’t going to even attempt to stop it. Besides, It might help Steve feel a bit better about the past few years knowing that someone like Natasha had been playing guard dog over him and Peter.

He could see the expression on Steve’s face, shock, mixed with mild terror on it.

“Yup, definitely a shovel talk,” Tony mumbled.

Peter looked up, “What?”

Tony shook his head and looked down at Peter, “Oh, nothing. I was just wondering what Aunt Nat was saying to Papa. See outside?”

Peter sat up on his knees and looked out the front window of the diner. Tony looked over at his son as he looked at his father for the first time. At first, he could see the wonderment cross over his face, but then a curious look took over, followed by a look of concern.

“Daddy, do you think he will like me?” 

“Oh Petey Pie, he will love you.” Tony stroked his son’s hair. “I promise.”

Peter looked back up at Steve and smiled.

“He’s coming,” Peter screamed as Steve and Natasha’s conversation ended, and Steve headed for the door.

“Okay, relax a bit. We can do this,” Tony said more to himself than to Peter as the bells on the diner door chimed when Steve opened the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony watched as Steve entered the diner and approached the table. His nerves once again took control. 

"So that was Natasha," Tony said sheepishly when Steve approached the table.

Steve cocked his head at him, "Um, yeah, she can be - intimidating."

Tony smiled at Steve's choice of words. Intimidating was definitely an understatement.

"What's tim-dating?" Peter turned to Tony, trying his best to repeat the new word.

Tony stroked Peter's hair and enunciated the word back to Peter, "Intimidating. And it just means she loves us."

Peter nodded his head, apparently accepting the answer Tony gave.

"Steve, this is Peter." Tony beamed with pride.

"Hi Peter, it's so nice to meet you.” Steve’s face softened as he looked at Peter. “Do you mind if I sit down?"

"Oh, please sit." Tony motioned to the seat, watching as Peter suddenly became shy.

"Peter, why don't you give him your gift?" Tony prodded his son.

Peter perked up and reached down and picked up the picture he had drawn and handed it to Steve.

"I made this for you, Papa. It's me, you and Daddy." Peter pointed to each figure.

Tony watched as Steve's face turned awestruck, not entirely sure if Steve's reaction was due to the picture he was being handed or being called Papa for the first time. 

"He knows?" Steve looked at Tony. His eyes spoke volumes about his feelings for this little boy they created.

Tony nodded his head, "He's always known. I've shown him pictures and told him stories since the day he was born. I always wanted this day to happen, I'm just sorry it took so long."

Steve looked down at the picture, drawn with only yellow, blue, and red crayons, "This is beautiful, Peter. Thank you so much. You know, I'm going to have to get a frame for this magnificent piece of art."

Peter's eyes lit up, "Really?"

"Oh yes," Steve exaggerated his words, "I'll need to put this on my wall."

"And Papa knows fine art. Remember, he's an artist." Tony added.

“Daddy says I get all my ‘bilites from you,” Peter sputters out as he grabs a blank sheet of paper and a crayon.

“Abilities,” Tony corrected again.

“Ah-bilities,” Peter mimicked back to Tony and then looked hopefully up at Steve. “Do you know how to draw a giraffe?”

“I might be able to draw a giraffe.” Steve waved over the crayon selection, “What color should we make it?” 

Steve took the blue crayon from Peter and slid the clean paper in front of him and began to sketch out a giraffe. As Steve drew, he narrated his steps so Peter could follow the progress. He started with the eyes and the head, and by the time he had drawn the rest of the body, Peter had moved over to Steve’s side of the table, pressing into Steve’s side, the entire time spewing facts about giraffes.

“Did you know that a giraffe's neck is too short to reach the ground, cause their legs are so long? So it’s hard for them to get a drink, but that’s okay, cause they don’t need a lot of water anyway,” Peter rambled.

Tony leaned back in his seat so the waitress could set their food down in front of them, “Peter, slow down and take a breath.”

Steve lifted the drawing and looked at the food that was being placed on the table.

“When did we order food?” Steve's genuine confusion was written all over his face.

“ _ I _ ordered it about fifteen minutes ago,” Tony pointed to the picture, “RIght about the time Peter was telling you about how spots on a giraffe are like fingerprints.”

Steve looked at Peter, “Huh, I remember the conversation anyway.”

“Great, now I have two kids,” Tony shook his head and laughed. “I hope eggs benedict are still your favorite.”

Steve looked down and the plate and a small smile passed his lips. Almost every Sunday morning while Tony and Steve dated, they would have eggs benedict at a little greasy spoon by Steve’s apartment.

“I, uh-, actually haven’t had these in five years.” Steve looked longingly at Tony.

Tony looked down at his plate, “I’m really sorry I hurt you. I thought -,”

Steve reached across the table and lifted Tony’s chin, “If I can’t do that, neither can you. Forward.”

Tony took a deep breath and nodded his head, “You’re right.”

Steve got a smirk on his face, “What’s this? Tony Stark admitting he was wrong?”

“I did not say I was wrong,” Tony defended himself. “I’m never -”

“But Daddy, Auntie Nat says you're wrong all the time,” Peter interrupted with a very serious look on his face.

Steve raised one eyebrow and looked down at Peter, “Oh really?”

Tony jumped in, “Okay we don’t need to go down that path. Eat your breakfast.”

All through the meal, Tony watched Steve dote over Peter. He watched the two of them side by side and his heart blossomed but he couldn’t help but consider himself a hypocrite when he kept telling Steve to move past the guilt when he himself was having a hard time with it. How could he have kept them apart this long? 

“Give me your phone.” Tony wiggled his hand in front of Steve.

Steve unlocked his phone and handed it to Tony.

Tony looked down at the screen and smiled, looking back up at Steve. The web page open was the 10 most interesting facts about giraffes. Tony twisted the phone around so that Steve could see what he was looking at. Steve shrugged his shoulders at Tony. It was a small gesture, but it meant the world to Tony.

Tony turned on the camera of Steve’s phone and took a couple candid shots before he said, “Say cheese.”

Tony snapped a few close ups and admired the photos before he texted a couple of them to his own phone number.

He handed the phone back to Steve, “I thought you’d like a few to text to your mom. And I put my phone number in there. I thought you should have it.”

“Oh my God. My mom,” Steve hands jumped a bit. “I have to tell my mom.”

Tony raised his eyebrows and tilted his head, “Picture is worth a thousand words.”

“Yeah, you remember Sarah Rogers, don’t you? Telling her over text would cause all sorts of shit.”

“Language.” Peter shouts, not looking up from his drawing.

A laugh escaped Tony’s lips, “Yeah, Papa, language.”

Steve’s face turned a light shade of red, “Sorry.”

Tony touched Steve’s arm, “Don’t worry about it so much. He’s heard me say worse.”

“Auntie Nat says Daddy has to put money in a jar for me each time he says a bad word. She says I’ll be a bazilionaire by the time I’m 30.”

“That’s a slight exaggeration,” Tony reassured Steve.

“Uh-huh,” smiled Steve. “But what am I going to tell my ma?”

“Well, do you want to tell her or show her?” Tony asked.

“Who are you talking about?” Peter looked up at Steve.

“My mom. Your grandmother. She would like to meet you too. Would you like that?” Steve asked Peter.

“Jason says his grandma makes the best chocolate chip cookies but he won’t let me try any. Does my grandma make cookies?” Peter asked with the utmost sincerity.

Steve looked at Tony confused.

“Jason goes to daycare with Peter,” Tony supplied.

“Oh. Well, yes, your grandma makes very good cookies. And next time she makes them, I’ll make sure she makes extra for you to take to daycare to share.”

“Even with Jason?” Peter pouted.

“Yes, even with Jason.” Tony replied, sending Peter back to coloring.

“Is it wrong that I can’t wait to call her Grandma?” Steve laughed as the waitress came to deliver the bill. Steve quickly snatched it up. “I got this, Tony.”

Tony didn’t like the hint of pity in Steve’s eyes, “We’re not destitute, Steve.”

“I know that. But you’ve done so much, I think I can pay for breakfast.” 

Tony’s face relaxed, “You’re right, I’m sorry.”

Steve’s eyes opened big, “Two ‘ _ you’re rights’  _ in one day, what is the world coming to?”

“And to think I was going to see if you wanted to come to the park with us before someone,’ Tony poked Peter on the nose, “takes a nap this afternoon.”

Peter made a face, “I don’t need a nap.”

Tony raised his eyebrows at Peter and then looked up at Steve, “I mean, you don’t have to come with us, I just thought it would be nice.”

Peter looked up at Steve, with those exact puppy dog eyes that Tony used to see from Steve. That expression that could make Tony do almost anything. 

“You could push me on the swing,” Peter said expectantly.

Steve put his arm around Peter and hugged him, “Nothing would make me happier.”

As Peter hugged Steve back, Tony watched as Steve closed his eyes, savoring the moment.

“Oh,” Tony realized he forgot something. Tony reached over to the bag that Natasha had brought with her and pulled out a scrapbook. “I’ve been keeping this for you.”

Tony handed the book over to Steve and watched as he set it down in front of him. Tony had maintained a scrapbook of all the highlights of Peter’s life to share with Steve someday. Pictures from when he was pregnant, to his Peter’s fourth birthday and everything in between. Some pages even had envelopes paperclipped to them holding a letter that Tony had written that day to share some more intimate details of the day, trying to capture more of the day for Steve.

“Tony-”

“I know it doesn’t replace being there in person, but I wanted to make sure you didn’t miss everything.”

“I wanna see,” Peter tried to wriggle on Steve’s lap.

As they flipped the first page, Peter pointed at a photo of Tony, “You were really fat, Daddy.”

Tony tilted his head to Peter, “First of all, we do not call people fat. It’s not a nice word. Secondly, it is not fat, I was pregnant. That’s you in my belly.”

“Why am I in your belly?”

“It’s just like cookies in an oven, baby. You weren’t done yet.”

Peter nodded as if that was the perfect explanation and continued to flip the pages. Tony provided narrative to some of the pictures and even Peter chimed in a few times with his memory of the event.

“Can I keep this?” Steve asked hesitantly.

“Of course, I made it for you.” Tony paused and pointed to one of the envelopes. “Those are letters I wrote to you. You don’t have to read them if you don’t want to.”

“Thank you, Tony. This is - very special.” 

Tony could see Steve’s eyes get glossy, “Come on, let’s get out of here before we both start.”


	5. Chapter 5

“How are you not constantly tired?” Steve asked as he left Peter playing on plastic fruit the size of cars.

“Oh, no, exhaustion is a constant,” Tony chuckled at Steve. “If I could only bottle some of his energy and sell it. I would make a fortune.”

Steve sat down next to Tony on the bench across from the play area. In the forty five minutes they have been there, Peter showed Steve how every piece of play equipment worked, keeping Tony entertained by watching them flitter from place to place.

“You’ve done such a good job with him, Tony. He’s a wonderful kid,” Steve said as he watched Peter.

“He’s the light of my life,” Tony kept his eye on Peter as well.

Without taking his eyes off Peter, Steve leaned forward and rested his arms on his legs, “I want you and Peter to move in with me.”

Tony’s focus switched to Steve, “What?”

Steve glanced over at Tony, “I want the two of you to move in with me. I want to be a real family.”

Tony felt the lump in his throat grow and his heart beat faster. With one statement, Steve had said everything Tony had played over and over in his mind since the day Peter was born, but -

“Steve, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Steve sat back and stared at Tony, “Why not? I love Peter and want us to be together.”

Tony gave a sad half smile, “As much as I want that to happen, and believe me, I do, you’re not ready for that. You just found out about Peter and you want to jump in and be there - and I get it, I do, but - if we did that, it would be practically the same thing that I was trying to avoid in the first place.

“I mean, you are on this ‘baby high’ right now and everything is new and exciting, but you are eventually going to come down from that, you know? Today was a good day. It was fun - but on a normal day, it can be one crisis after another. It gets hectic, and it  _ will  _ take over your life. And I’m not saying you don’t love Peter or won’t want him in your life anymore, but it’s a real commitment, and you don’t know what you're getting into. Not yet anyway.

“Plus, what about me? Are you really ready for me to be back in your life like that?” Tony searched into Steve’s eyes to see the truth of his feelings. “I can say with one hundred percent certainty that I still love you. I never stopped. But I have been hoping for this day for five years. Replaying it in my head almost everyday. And you? Five years ago, I walked out. Gone, for no reason and broke your heart. I know you moved on and now all of a sudden within, what, twelve hours, you want us to move in? I know you love Peter but do you even know how you feel about me?”

Steve looked back at Peter and held his gaze away from Tony, “I - I don’t know. When Buck told me about you - it was five years ago all over again. My heart - when I saw you in the doorway this morning, it stopped. I know I have feelings for you, I always have.”

That piece of information made Tony feel real hope for their future, but he knew they had to grow their foundation before they went any further.

“Look at me, please,” Tony reached out and placed his hand over Steve’s folded hands and Steve turned to him. “I want you to be in Peter’s life. As much as possible. I want you to get to know him, be his Papa - get to know us. But if we moved in at this stage, and it didn’t work - it would make all of us unhappy, and I can’t do that to any of us, especially Peter.

“He needs stability and right now he has it. So let’s grow into whatever is right for Peter. And someday, if it’s right and you really want us, and I mean both of us, I will gladly pack our bags, and you’ll be stuck with us forever, babe.”

The term of endearment slipped out too easily, Tony feeling the comfort of their closeness. Tony squeezed Steve’s hands. Steve pulled one of his hands away which made Tony’s heart clench at the thought of Steve wanting to create distance between them until Steve rotated the other hand to hold Tony’s as he placed the first hand over top, sandwiching Tony’s hand between his two.

“I’ve missed you so much - and Peter - Peter is amazing. But I guess you’re right, I got caught up in the moment.” Steve top hand rubbed Tony’s hand as the other held tight. He turned to Tony, “I want to be there, not just for Peter, but for both of you.”

Tony looked reassuringly up to Steve, “We’re not going anywhere, I promise. You’ll be sick of us before you know it.”

The endearing look that Steve beamed in Tony’s direction made Tony’s heart skip a beat, “I can’t imagine that day will ever come.”

“I hope you’re right,” Tony smiled back.

They kept their hands intertwined while they turned their heads back to watch Peter. He was attempting to climb a toy structure in the form of a bunch of grapes, when he slipped.

Steve attempted to jump up to help Peter but Tony shot his hand out to stop him, “He’s okay. Watch.”

Tony watched as a determined Peter got up from where he slipped to down the side of the grapes and tried again. It took three tries and a couple different approaches, but Peter finally figured out how to reach the top of the structure. Peter's face radiated pride.

“Sometimes you just have to let them figure out things for themselves.” 

Tony was now watching a four and a half year old run up at full speed into his arms.

“Daddy, Papa,” Peter screamed breathlessly, “Did you see? Did you see me make it all da way up da grapes.”

“We did,” Steve mimicked the excitement of his son.

“I’d never done that ‘fore.” Peter still breathing hard from his run.

Tony rubbed Peter’s back slowly, “Peter, slow down and take a deep breath.” 

Tony looked at Steve’s concerned face, “Mild asthma. Doctors think he will grow out of it.”

Steve had a brief flash of guilt cover his face, “I had asthma when I was his age too.”

Tony kept rubbing circles on Peter’s back, “See baby, Papa had asthma too and look how big and strong he is now.”

“So Papa gave me climbin’ ‘bilities too?”

“I guess he did,” Tony’s shocked at how astute his son truly was.

Peter took a couple more deep breaths and started to breathe more normally.

“Better?” Peter nodded at Tony, “Okay, we have about fifteen more minutes and then we have to head home. I have homework to do and you, young man, need a nap.”

“But I don’t want a nap,” Peter was clear to point out.

“Well,” Tony’s face went straight, “If that’s a discussion we need to have  _ before  _ your nap, I guess we need to leave now to fit that in.”

Peter’s eyes got big as the words Tony said to him processed in his four and a half year old brain.

“No, we don’t have to ‘scuss it,” Peter replied defeatedly to Tony. But in a matter of seconds, Peter’s voice was cheery again as he turned to Steve. “Wanna see me do it again, Papa? I bet this time I won’t even slip once.”

Steve was completely enraptured by his son, “You bet I do.”

Steve leaned over to Tony, “I always thought you’d be a pushover.”

Tony bumped Steve with his shoulder, “No, that’s definitely going to be you, isn’t it?”

Steve turned back to watch his son, the smile that was quickly becoming a permanent fixture on Steve’s face was there once again, “Already is.”

“Try not to spoil him too badly, okay? Stability, remember?”

“No promises.” Steve’s smile got even brighter as Peter looked over to make sure that he was being watched as promised. Steve gave a wave to Peter.

Tony gave Steve a dirty look, “Steve -”

“Okay, a little promise,” Steve focused back on Tony and adopted a serious tone, “Just let me know when I overstep my bounds. I don’t want to step on your toes. Obviously you know what you're doing with our son.”

“Thank you, that means a lot to me.” 

Steve and Tony sat in silence for a few seconds when Tony started to lightly laugh, “What are you going to tell your mom?”

Steve shook his head slowly, “I have no idea.”

“How about you get her one of those ‘World’s Greatest Grandma’ mugs?” Tony joked.

“Subtle,” Steve deadpanned back.

“Well, how about, ‘Guess who Bucky dragged home’,” Tony did a fake cheer.

Tony was met with silence and he looked up at Steve, obviously uncomfortable with the reference.

Tony reached over to Steve’s arm and touched it lightly, “He would have been my first, you know, since you.”

Steve looked into Tony’s eyes, a bit of sadness there. “I’ve -”

“Don’t,” Tony stopped Steve before he could speak further, “I never held any foolish notion that you weren’t with anyone else. Another consequence of my actions, I guess. And, uh, I didn’t tell you for any other reason that I thought you should know.”

Steve nodded and turned back to watch Peter, “They never meant anything to me. Could never find anyone that could hold a candle to you.”

Tony let his hand trail down Steve’s arm to his hand. He stared at their hands as he slid his into Steve’s, hoping things would always be this easy. 


	6. Chapter 6

Tony knelt down in front of Peter, helping him tie his shoes. It must have become untied on the two flights of stairs up to Steve’s apartment.

“Put that one through there,” Tony coached Peter who was intently working on the laces.

“I know, Daddy. And pull this part tight.” Peter sloppily completed the steps. “I did it!”

“Yes, you did Petey.” Tony hugged him tightly. He had been working with Peter all week to reach this moment. “We’ll have to show Papa how smart you are.”

Peter nodded excitedly as they stood up and Peter looked down the hallway, “Which one, Daddy?” 

“It’s 3C. Can you find the door with a 3C on it?” He asked Peter. This was the first time Peter had ever come to Steve's apartment since they came together a few weeks ago.

“Yup,” Peter said, sucking on his bottom lip, pulling Tony along the hallway, carefully assessing the number on each door.

After a couple “nopes”, Peter tugged harder to bring Tony along faster, “There, Daddy, there.”

Tony steadied himself in front of the door after being pulled along, “Go ahead and knock.”

Peter balled up his little fist and pounded on the door, much louder than necessary.

Tony grimaced internally and stopped Peter’s repeated pounding and looked down at him, “I think they heard you, baby.”

“What the hell?” Bucky whipped the door open.

“Language,” Peter looked straight up at Bucky. Peter frowned, “You’re not Papa.”

Tony couldn’t help but laugh at watching this six foot, muscular alpha being told to watch his language by a miniature version of his best friend.

Bucky looked down at Peter, dumbstruck. “Geez Tony, did he get anything from you?”

“I got his ‘nacity,” Peter proudly said.

“Tenacity, Peter,” Tony rolled his eyes, embarrassed by the revelation of Natasha's comment about him.

“You know I have to say I wondered if it was really his kid, but damn, Stevie certainly can’t deny this one.”

“Language,” Peter said again more intensely.

Tony raised his eyebrows and tilted his head while he gave Bucky the “watch your language” face at him.

“Oh, sorry.” Bucky scrunched up his face.

“What did you do now, Bucky?” Steve called out from behind Bucky.

“Peter had to remind Bucky not to use certain words,” Tony answered.

“Papa!” Peter yelled and ran into Steve’s arms. 

Peter and Steve talked on the phone everyday, but they hadn’t seen each other since last weekend when Tony and Peter went with Steve to introduce Peter to his mother. Between school and working, most weeknights didn’t allow for in-person visits, but weekends were reserved for family time. 

“Papa guess what?” Peter screamed as Steve grabbed him and hoisted him on his hip.

“What, Petey!” Steve excitedly said back.

“Daddy taught me how to tie my shoes. Wanna see?”

“You know I do,” Steve tossed him a few inches in the air and caught him by the waist before he set a giggling Peter down.

“First I gotta untie this one.” Peter knelt down and pulled at his shoelace and gazed up at Steve. “See Papa, it's broken now, so I’ll fix it.”

Peter looked back down at his shoe and meticulously repeated the instructions out loud that he had heard all week. As he worked on tying his shoe, Tony came further into the living room and looked up Steve’s mantle. Front and center, just as Steve had promised Peter, was the picture Peter had drawn for Steve that first day, mounted on the wall in a silver frame. The sentiment made Tony’s chest ache.

As Tony got closer, Steve leaned in and gave Tony a kiss on the cheek. Tony had been enjoying the casual touches and the innocent kisses that Steve had bestowed upon him in the past few weeks. It was reminiscent of a couple that had only been together a few months, familiar, yet not overbearing.

Steve rubbed Tony's back gently and returned his attention back to Peter as he produced a somewhat loose version of a tied shoe. 

Peter looked up at Steve expectantly, and Steve extended his hand for a high five. Peter jumped up in the air to smack it, “Good job, Peter. I’m so proud of you.”

Steve then hugged him while he gave Peter a kiss on the head.

"Hey Pete, can you help me with something in the bedroom? It's something only you can help me with."

"What's going on? I thought we were going to the zoo," Tony leaned into their space.

Peter shrugged his shoulders and raised his hands up, "I don't know, Papa needs me."

Steve looked at Tony as he picked Peter up.

"Very hush, hush," Steve said as he whisked Peter out of the room.

Tony watched as Steve and Peter turned the corner into Steve's bedroom.

"They won't be long," Tony jumped when Bucky spoke.

"What are they doing?" 

"Top secret," Bucky responded as he took a drink of water.

Tony felt awkward. This is the first time he had seen Bucky since that night he ran out.

“How are you doing, James?” Tony asked, breaking the silence between them.

"You better not be playing any games with him." Bucky said matter of factly to Tony.

"I'm sorry?" Tony questioned.

"Look I know how he was when you dumped him all those years ago," Bucky spoke in hushed tones, "And I don't know if he could go through that again and then add Peter on top?"

Tony began to understand where Bucky was coming from, "First let me tell you that I'm not ever going to take Peter away from Steve. That is his son and they deserve to know each other. I would never use Peter against Steve in any way.

"As far as the other, even though I think it's none of your business, I will give you a pass because I know you are concerned about your best friend. But I'm not going anywhere either, unless Steve decides that is what he wants. The ball is completely in his court."

"Does he know that?" Bucky seemingly unsure whether to trust what Tony was saying.

"He does." Tony nodded his head at Bucky. 

Tony paused, "Look, I understand that you're wary of me. I did what I did out of love for him. But Steve and I have already talked through this and he understands why I did it and he's forgiven me.

"I just want him to get to know his son. That's it. No ulterior motives. I loved him then and I love him now, and I am willing to accept whatever relationship he is comfortable with.

"And also I'm glad that he has a friend who loves him as much as you do. Peter needs strong examples of loving alphas in his life, ones that stand by their friends."

Just then, Tony saw Steve whisk Peter into the bathroom across the hallway, behind where Bucky stood.

"Is everything all right?" Tony yelled to the fleeing twosome.

Bucky put out a hand to stop Tony from walking forward "He probably just had to clean Peter up."

Tony furrowed his eyebrows, not understanding what Bucky was talking about, "Why would he need to be cleaned up?"

"Just give them a minute."

A few moments later the bathroom door opened and Peter emerged wiping with Steve wiping Peter's hands in a towel.

"He just got a little something on his hands," Steve explained. "Just had to wash it off. Right, Petey?"

"Right. Papa let me play in paint," Peter disclosed with a happy grin.

"Paint?" Tony quickly asked with concern.

"Peter, that was supposed to be a secret," Steve not so softly whispered to Peter.

"But I didn't say nothin' 'bout the picture, Papa."

Steve shook his head and put his face in his hands, laughing.

Tony looked curiously at Steve.

"I was going to give it to you after the zoo, when it was dry. But since the cat's out of the bag. I can show you now."

"You have a cat?" Peter got very excited.

"No Petey, no cat." Steve laughed which earned a groan from Peter.

"Show me what?" Tony rocked on the balls of his feet for a moment while looking at Steve.

"Papa and I painted you a picture," Peter jumped up and down trying to get Tony's attention.

"You did?" Tony asked Peter.

"Can I show him Papa?"

"Lead the way, Peter." Steve gestured to the hallway.

Peter led Tony to Steve's bedroom and opened the door. The initial rush of air that hit Tony's nose almost overwhelmed him. The room smelled strongly of sandalwood and vanilla. A smell that made Tony stop dead in his tracks with its intensity.

"You okay?" Steve stopped directly behind Tony and put his arms on Tony's shoulders.

"Yeah, fine," Tony quickly recovered, not wanting to let Steve know how much it had affected him.

Peter finished opening the door the entire way and in front of him was an easel with a work of art using Peter's handprints as the focal point.

Tony stared at the painting in front of him in awe of the beautiful simplicity of the artwork.

"We made it for your birthday." Steve said softly, still standing behind Tony.

"My birthday?" 

"It's Monday." 

"Huh, I guess I forgot about it," Tony mused as he returned his attention back to the painting.

"This is the best birthday present ever." Tony couldn't hold back the tears forming in his eyes. Not just because they had taken time to make something so thoughtful for him, but also for the fact that Steve remembered his birthday when he in fact never did anymore.

"You like it, Daddy? Those are my hands." Peter points adamantly at the easel.

"Oh yes, I see," Tony responded as if Peter was giving him brand new information.

"That's what I had to wash off," Peter explained to Tony.

Tony nodded his head acknowledging Peter's explanation, "Hey Petey, why don't you go see your Uncle Bucky in the living room and ask him to tell you a story about when your Papa was a little boy."

"Okay." Peter jumped up and Tony watched Peter run from the room.

"Uncle Bucky?" Steve gave a quizzical look to Tony.

"He's got a strong aunt and now he's got a strong uncle."

Steve smiled at that response.

"Thank you for this, it's absolutely beautiful," Tony spoke again.

"Well the painting is only part of the gift." Steve turned to his dresser, opened the top drawer and pulled out a medium-sized box.

Steve handed Tony the gift. "It's kind of something for the both of us."

Tony started to remove the wrapping paper and was able to read parts of the box.

"Steve, I can't accept this." Tony was looking at a box which contained a brand new smartphone which he shoved in Steve's direction. “This is too much.”

"I know it seems kind of outrageous, but I promise you that I bought this for completely selfish reasons." Steve refused to take back the phone. "I know you say your flip phone is fine, but it doesn't have video capability. And I don't get to see Peter except on the weekends. I'd like to be able to video chat with him once in a while. And I didn't think you wanted for me to give a 4-year-old his own cell phone, so I thought this would be a good compromise. Plus I'd feel a little better if I knew the two of you have a quality phone in case something happens."

Tony smirked at Steve, "Damn it. I hate it when you have a point."

"Language," Steve laughed at him, causing Tony to shake his head in defeat.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all your positive comments and kudos...I love them all - you guys are the best! Hope you enjoy this chapter!!

**Tony** : _Class was cancelled tonight. come to dinner?_

 **Steve** : _Love to, what time?_

 **Tony** _: 6?_

 **Steve** : _Perfect_

Tony looked up from his new smartphone that Steve had given to him three weeks ago. He had to admit, Peter was enjoying his nightly video calls with Steve and the internet access he now had on his phone allowed him to get homework done while he was on break or lunch when he was at work, giving him extra time with Peter and Steve on the weekends.

Tony loved the time they all spent together and the flurry of activity that each weekend brought, but it wasn’t often that they were able to enjoy a quiet evening at home, just the three of them. It was so domestic and it made Tony feel like that someday this could be his forever.

“Peter,” Tony called out from the kitchen.

A few moments later, Peter came bounding in and crawled up on Tony’s lap, “Hi Daddy, whatcha doin’?”

“I’m making a grocery list because Papa’s coming for dinner tonight.” Tony kissed Peter on the cheek and gave him a quick hug, “So I need you to get your shoes on so we can go to the store.”

“Can we have ‘sketti?” Peter hopped off Tony's lap and turned to stand between Tony’s legs.

“You are going to turn into a noodle,” Tony laughed knowing that Peter would always ask for spaghetti for dinner. 

Peter rubbed his stomach, “Yummy.”

Tony turned Peter around and lightly swatted his behind, “Get your shoes.”

***

Promptly at six, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," yelled Peter as he ran through the living room.

"Remember to find out who it is before you answer the door," Tony yelled at Peter walking out of the kitchen.

"I know, I know - Is that you Papa?" Peter asked the door, making Tony roll his eyes.

"Yes, it's me, Petey." 

"It's Papa," Peter hurried to unlock the door, flinging himself into Steve's arms.

Steve kissed the side of Peter's head as he lifted him and carried him back through the front door into the apartment.

"Hey Petey, I missed you." Steve pulled back to look Peter in the face.

"Missed you too, Papa. We made pa-sketti," Peter carefully said.

Steve poked Peter lightly in the tummy, "That's my favorite."

Peter's eyes grew, "Mine, too."

"You're both going to turn into noodles," Tony said as he approached the twosome, giving Steve a chaste kiss on the cheek. "How was your day?"

"It was good," Steve gave another kiss to Peter and set him down, following Tony into the kitchen. "I think I finally convinced Mr. Dominic to let me move forward with the virtual tour concept."

Tony slid the garlic bread in the oven, "That's fantastic, Steve. You've said you've been trying to get that approved for almost a year." 

"It's hard bringing him into the 21st century." Steve commented as he stole a crouton off the salad Tony had prepared and popped it into his mouth.

"If anyone can do it, it's you," Tony swatted Steve on the arm and gestured towards the salad, "Why don't you take that to the table and then grab your son to clean up for dinner?"

Steve popped another crouton in his mouth, smirked at Tony and grabbed the bowl, "Will do."

During dinner, Tony couldn't keep his eyes off Steve. He was so animated when talking about his work and his time spent in Europe. It took a lot of coaxing on Tony's part to get Steve even talking about his time abroad, since Steve still felt a little uncomfortable talking about the life he got to enjoy while Tony was struggling.

"Steve, you can't always hide that part of your life from me. I don't resent you for living the life I wanted you to live." Tony had explained on several occasions. "I want to hear everything. I want to know that the sacrifices we both made were worth something."

When dinner was over, Steve helped gather the dishes and put them in the sink. Tony stopped him as he was rolling up his sleeves to help with the dishes.

"Go. Spend some time with your son. He has to go to bed soon. I got these."

"Are you sure?" Tony could tell that it wasn't really a question.

"Go.”

The next five seconds would be engraved in Tony's brain forever. Tony looked into Steve's ocean eyes and saw all the love that had been there once before. The guardedness, the uncertainty, gone. He watched as Steve's gaze moved between Tony's lips and his eyes and how Steve started to lean in towards Tony's lips for a long overdue kiss.

"Papa," Peter yelled from the living room. "It's time for our video call."

Tony jumped backwards before their lips touched.

"I don't think he understood the point of you coming to dinner," Tony quietly laughed, his insides home to a thousand butterflies.

Steve stood back as well and slowly exhaled and gave a weak smile, "Yeah, I better get in there before he finds someone else to call, like in Japan."

Tony turned back to the sink and started doing the dishes. It had been five years, two months and four days since he had given that man a proper kiss and it wasn't getting any easier to ignore the yearning in his heart.

Lost in thought, he was startled by the noise that came from the living room.

Tony looked up at the clock, "Peter, it's 10 minutes to bedtime. Start cleaning up."

"K," Peter yelled back, surrounded by giggles.

A few minutes later Steve popped his head into the kitchen, "Is it okay if I put him to bed?"

"Of course. Just make sure he brushes his teeth," Tony said as he washed the last of the dishes.

When the kitchen was tidied, Tony walked into the living room and was met by all of Peter's toys still all over the floor. Tony took a deep breath as he walked defeatedly to the toys to start picking them up. Before he could finish, Steve came back into the living room and tried to stop Tony's cleaning efforts.

"Hey, I got those. I told Peter I would clean them up. You know so he could get two stories tonight instead of one."

Tony burst out laughing, "Wait a minute. You rewarded him for _not_ doing his chores?"

Steve was dumbfounded, "What?"

"Not only did he not have to pick up his toys, he milked you out of an extra story," Tony shook his head as he continued to pick up toys. "Smart kid."

Steve put his hands on his hips as he looked back at the bedroom he had just put Peter in, "Damn."

Tony knelt down to pick up the stack of Legos and put them in their container. "He has you wrapped around his little finger."

Steve moved forward and sat on the floor with Tony helping with the plastic blocks, "I know, here let me get that." 

"I can get it," Tony waved Steve off. "You worked all day."

Steve cocked his head at Tony, "And did you sit on your ass and eat bonbons all day? I'm pretty sure you watched Peter all day. You made breakfast, lunch _and_ dinner, cleaned up after all of them, probably went to the store, and if I know you, while Peter was taking a nap you were doing homework."

"Well, yeah," Tony agreed, "it's a typical Wednesday. So?"

"So, I'm the reason that these toys are still on the floor in the first place. Go sit down." Steve ordered and pointed to the couch.

Tony flopped down as he watched Steve gather up the rest of Peter's stuff. Tony's mind kept going back to the scene in the kitchen, his mind trying to fill in what would have happened if they had not been interrupted.

"So you've never told me. How did a giraffe become Peter's nighttime guard dog?"

"Spot?" Tony smiled, thinking of the giraffe that Peter slept with every single night.

Steve nodded.

"Natasha gave Peter Spot shortly after we moved in here. Peter was having trouble sleeping, probably from all the moving around that we had been doing the month before. She told Peter the reason she got the giraffe is because they only need 5 to 20 minutes of sleep in 24 hours, so that meant Spot could guard him all night long and he could sleep. And Petey has had Spot the guard giraffe ever since."

"Natasha really is a good friend. You and Peter are lucky to have her," Steve said as he started walking over to the couch, "By the way where is Natasha?”

"When she found out that my class was canceled and she didn't have to watch Peter, she called a couple of her girlfriends for a movie."

"Ah." Steve paused, "I am sorry about not making Peter put his toys away. He just gives you those eyes." Steve sat down on the couch next to Tony and turned to face him, "You know what I mean? About his eyes?"

Tony knew all too well what Steve was talking about with eyes, but it wasn't in relationship to Peter. Tony stared into the original set of blue eyes that blessed his life and began to melt. He knows that he promised himself that he'd let Steve make the first move, but his resolve was almost gone.

Steve, the man he had been dreaming about for five years was sitting on the couch next to him, with no 4-year-old in between them. They were alone for the first time since that day so long ago.

Tony knows that Steve asked him a question, but for the life of him he couldn't remember what it was or even if he had already answered it. All he could see was Steve's pink lips a few inches from his own.

As Tony's gaze moved back up to meet Steve's eyes, He inhaled deeply and could smell the aroma of sandalwood and vanilla emanating from Steve. When their eyes met, Tony could see the love once again.

Steve's hand came up and cupped Tony's cheek. His thumb rubbed softly down the side of Tony's face. The soft touch created goosebumps on Tony skin and caused a hitch in Tony's breathing.

Steve leaned down and placed a tender kiss on top of Tony's lips. He pulled back ever so slightly, just enough to catch Tony's gaze one more time, seeking Tony's approval for more.

Tony tried to return as much love in his eyes as he was receiving from Steve. Tony leaned into Steve turning the chaste kiss gradually into something more desperate.

Tony eagerly let Steve pull him on his lap as their kiss deepened. Tony could taste the faint remnant of the coffee that Steve had after dinner as their tongues intertwined. His hands dug into Steve's hair trying to bring him closer and Tony could definitely feel Steve's desire build underneath him. 

"We have to stop," Tony tried to catch his breath between kisses. "Believe me. I don't want to, but Peter's in the next room."

"Right," Steve let out a huff of air. "I'm sorry I got carried away. But I've been wanting to do that for a long time now."

Tony leaned his head forward until their foreheads met, "Me too."

"Then why didn't you?" 

"I told you from day one that things are going to go at your speed. I already know my feelings," Tony said as he let his hand run down Steve's arm.

Tony sat like that on Steve's lap for a moment, enjoying the closeness, enjoying the feel of Steve’s skin under his fingertips and the warmth of his touch as well. 

Steve took a deep breath. "Tony, I -"

"I'm coming in the apartment now," Natasha's voice bellowed out from the hallway.

Tony started to laugh as he slid off Steve's lap to sit next to him, "Subtle, Nat. Really subtle."

Natasha walked into the living room and sat her purse down, "Didn’t want to walk in on something. Hi, Steve."

"Nothing, you walked in on nothing." Tony shot back as Steve gave Natasha a small wave.

"Hmm-hmm." Nat gave them both a sly look.

Steve stood up and reached his hand out to Tony, "I should probably get going. I know you have an early class."

Tony took Steve’s hand and stood up, holding his hand until they reached the door.

"Thank you for dinner, Tony," Steve reached up and stroked Tony's cheek. Tony watched as Steve looked up to see Natasha still standing in the room. "I'll call you tomorrow?" 

Tony nodded and tilted his head up to receive a tender good night kiss.

Tony remained starry-eyed as he watched Steve head down the hallway.

"I'd say a lot happened here tonight," Natasha said from behind Tony.

Tony turned to her, "I'd say so."

"Tell me everything."


	8. Chapter 8

"Papa is going to love it." Tony looked down at the gaudiest birthday cake he had ever seen, knowing full well that Steve would love everything about his cake since Peter was the one that decorated it.

Technically it was the day before Steve’s birthday, but since Steve’s birthday was on the fourth of July, Steve wanted to take Peter to the park to watch the fireworks that night, preceded by a picnic. So Tony had invited both Bucky and Steve’s mom for dinner tonight to celebrate.

"I think it needs more sprinkles." Peter hovered over the cake, standing on a chair that Tony had put by the kitchen counter for him, his shirt and face marked with icing.

Tony assessed the cake. The white buttercream frosting was no longer visible under a sea of multi-colored sprinkles and sugar dots, chocolate candies and icing that was supposed to say 'Happy Birthday Papa' but had since been smeared and covered in random spots, “I don't think any more sprinkles will fit."

“Here,” Peter pointed to a spot on the cake that had just a bit of white peeking out from underneath all the sugary decorations.

Tony watched as Peter proceeded to complete his design. "Can I put the candles in now?" Peter asked excitedly.

Tony removed the plastic wrap from around the box and handed it to Peter.

"How old is Papa?" Peter asked, spilling the box of candles onto the counter.

"27. But we don't have 27 candles," Tony replied, looking at the box.

“But Daddy, we gotta put 27 candles on,” Peter pouted.

“I’m sorry, baby, but maybe you could make a two and a seven with the candles, or make a smiley face with them.

“I can make a smiley face.” Peter’s enthusiasm returned.

"Perfect,” Tony rubbed Peter on the back as he finished. “Now go wash your up then change your shirt. Papa and Uncle Bucky will be here in a few minutes.”

As Peter ran out of the kitchen, he narrowly missed Natasha as she was walking in.

“Slow down, squirt,” Natasha said as she flattened herself to the door frame.

Tony crinkled his face and pointed to the abundant number of sugar items laid out in front of him still on the counter, “Sorry, sugar high.”

Natasha shook her head as she came in and looked at the cake, “Wow, that’s, um - wow.”

Tony laughed as he started to clean the counter, “Isn’t it?”

Nat nodded, “Are you sure you don’t mind me crashing your party tonight?”

“Seriously?” Tony gave her an incredulous look. “Steve adores you. I think he would be upset if you weren’t here.”

Natasha turned around and leaned her backside against the counter as she folded her arms and smiled, “I have that effect on people.”

Tony laughed at her sarcasm, knowing that actually nothing could be further from the truth. She was tough and spoke her mind, not something many people expected from a beta, and most of the time it rubbed people the wrong way. But Tony had nothing but adoration and respect for her.

“Besides, Steve is bringing Bucky with him. You’ll like Bucky,” Tony gave Nat a slight smile.

“Hot alpha Bucky?” Nat questioned.

“Yeah, let’s not mention that. I don’t need to open that can of worms.”

Both Natasha and Tony looked toward the living room when they heard a knock on the door, making, making Tony glance at the clock.

“Steve must be early.” Tony walked out of the kitchen and to the door.

“Mrs. Rogers,” Tony was surprised when he opened the door and saw Steve’s mom. “Come in. I wasn't expecting you so soon, but Steve should be here in a few minutes.”

“Oh good, he’s not here yet,” Sarah looked nervous, “I was hoping to talk to you before Steve got here. Is that okay?”

“Of course, is anything wrong?” Tony voiced his concern. 

“Oh no dear, it’s nothing bad - can we sit? And please, call me Sarah.”

Natasha stepped forward, “I’ll just go check on Peter.” 

Tony nodded and led Sarah to the sofa as Natasha left the room.

"Can I get you anything?" Tony offered.

"No, I'm good."

"What is it?" Tony asked, sensing her uneasiness.

"First, thank you for having me over for dinner to celebrate Steve's birthday. It's very nice of you." She paused and Tony smiled at her. "And I also want to tell you what a wonderful job I think you've done with Peter. He's an amazing boy and I know it couldn't have been easy, raising him alone."

"Thank you Mrs- I mean, Sarah. We’ve had a few rough patches, but things are good now." 

Sarah nodded and Tony could see her eyes fill with moisture, "That little boy is so special. I love him so much. He reminds me a lot of Steve at that age."

Tony reached over to soothe her arm, "He loves you, too. You are a wonderful grandmother."

"Thank you.” Her eyes softened, “That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about. I - I want to do more."

Tony stayed silent but tilted his head in question, bringing his hands back to his lap.

"I thought - maybe - I could watch him, you know, when you had to work or go to school - , " Sarah quickly added, "Not all the time, but maybe once in a while?"

Sarah started to fidget, "I know he goes to daycare a couple times a week, and I was hoping I could watch him instead. Not that I have anything against daycare. God knows I used it too with Steve growing up. I'm just saying you don't have to do this alone anymore. And I know it must be a big expense, and I would just love to be with him. I'm not trying to interfere, I just want to help plus I get to spend time with Peter."

Tony smiled at her, "I appreciate your offer, I really do. But Peter's a lot of work."

"I know, but I thought maybe we could do a trial run. I was wondering if he could come home with me after dinner and let him spend the night, just to see how it goes. I mean by the time we got home it would be almost bedtime, and I know you two were going to take him on a picnic tomorrow, so you'd pick him up sort of early, so it wouldn't be very long at all," Sarah rambled on trying to make her point.

Tony could honestly say he didn't know how he felt about it. He knew Sarah was a fantastic grandmother, but his experience with his own mother made him hesitate. But looking into Sarah's face he realized the comparison was utterly ridiculous. He knew Sarah was more than capable. After all, she did raise the most compassionate man Tony had ever known.

"Sarah, it's nothing against you, but he's never spent the night away from home before," Tony said, uncertainty lining his tone.

"Like I said," Sarah started to plead her case even more, "It's really only a few hours. And he could call you anytime he wanted. I promise."

Tony laughed softly, "If Peter wants to, I wouldn’t I say no?"

The look on Sarah's face was like Tony just gave her the moon, "Really?"

Tony nodded and shouted, "Peter, can you come here a minute?"

Peter came bounding into the room, "Grandma!", and flung himself into her.

"Oh Petey, you get bigger every time I see you." Sarah hugged him and pushed some of his curls behind his ear.

"Daddy says I'm gonna be big ‘n strong like Papa." Peter stated matter of factly, crawling up on Sarah's lap.

"Grandma has something she wanted to ask you," Tony nodded at Sarah. He wanted Sarah to ask so it didn't look like Peter had no choice.

"Peter, I was wondering if you'd like to stay at my house tonight,” Sarah spoke softly, “We could read stories, and eat popcorn, and you could sleep in your Papa's old room. And in the morning I thought we could make cookies for you to take on your picnic with your Papa and Daddy."

"Peanut butter or chocolate chip?" Peter asked as if the rest of the question was a given.

A small smile covered Sarah's face, "How about both?"

Peter nodded excitedly and turned to Tony, "Can I, Daddy, please?"

"Of course you can, baby," Tony smiled and his heart clenched, thinking how easy it was for Peter to accept Sarah into his life.

Peter turned back to Sarah, a little worried, "Can I bring Spot?"

Sarah looked at Tony questioningly.

"Spot is his giraffe. He keeps an eye on Peter while he sleeps," Tony supplied.

Sarah's face got extremely serious, "Oh my. Of course Spot can come. Will he guard me too?"

Peter's chest puffed out," Uh-huh, Spot watches over Daddy too." Peter's face changed immediately, "If Spot and I go to Grandma's, who's going to watch over Daddy?"

Tony didn't think he could love his little boy any more than he did at that moment, "Don't worry about me Peter, you know Natasha would never let anything happen to me."

Relief covered Peter's face, "Okay, let me go get Spot."

Peter jumped off Sarah’s lap, but Tony stopped him from leaving, "How about we wait till after Papa's birthday dinner? And then I will help you put a few things in a bag and then you and Spot can go to Grandma's house. Okay? Now let’s get your toys put away, Papa and Uncle Bucky should be here any minute.”

“Sarah, can you watch Peter while I finish dinner?”

Ten minutes later, Steve was pulled into the kitchen by an excited Peter, "Happy Birthday Papa," Peter screamed as he showed Steve the cake.

"Oh Peter, it's beautiful. Did you do this all by yourself?" Steve put on an astonished face.

"Daddy made the cake, but I decorated it," Peter beemed.

"You did a wonderful job, baby. I love it," Steve hugged Peter and kissed his head. "I can't wait to eat it.” Steve turned to Tony and gave him a quick kiss, “Hi, sweetheart.”

Peter scrunched up his face, "Daddy says we gots to eat the 'sagna first."

Steve gave Peter a sad look, "Don't you like lasagna?"

Peter shook his head.

"Peter Rogers Stark," Tony began, "What did I tell you about foods you've never tried?"

"I don't gets to not like 'em 'til I try 'em,” Peter recited.

Tony nodded at him.

"I'll let you in on a secret," Steve bent down to Peter’s level. "It tastes almost like spaghetti - the noodles just are shaped differently. And you love spaghetti. Right?"

Peter nodded at Steve, his eyes hopeful.

"And it's even got cheese in the middle." Steve said, making it sound like a surprise.

Peter's face lit up, "I love cheese."

"Peter," Tony grabbed Peter's attention, "Why don't you go tell everyone that dinner is in ten minutes, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy."

After Peter left the kitchen, Steve put his arms around Tony's waist and pulled him in for a deeper kiss, "I missed you."

Tony closed his eyes, enjoying the attention his neck was now getting. "Hmmm - me too."

Steve pulled back and rubbed his hands up and down Tony's arms.

“You are getting so good with him.” Tony looked up at Steve.

“Learned from the best.” Steve leaned in and kissed Tony’s nose.

"So, your mom and I had a talk today." 

"Oh yeah, what about?" 

"She asked if she could watch Peter, you know instead of daycare. She even asked if Peter could spend the night at her place tonight, as sort of a trial run."

"I'm sorry, Tony, I know it's probably too early for her to be asking. I’ll talk to her." 

"Actually, babe, I told her yes." Tony smiled up at Steve. “It would be good for both of them.”

"Really?"

"I love your mom, and she didn't do too bad with you," Tony smirked. "Besides, if Peter is with her tonight, he won't be here."

Tony raised his eyebrows waiting for Steve to understand, but he obviously needed a bit more of a hint. Tony ran his hands up Steve's chest, "And you'd be more than welcome to stay and keep me company."

Tony leaned up and placed his lips on Steve's, giving him a suggestive kiss, "If you want to, that is. It's your choice." 

Tony stroked Steve's cheek and looked into his eyes. He could see lust develop in Steve's eyes, and a smile start to form on his mouth, "Well I wouldn't want you to get lonely."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to all those leaving comments and kudos. They are very much appreciated!!!

"Where are Nat and Bucky?" Tony asked when he came back in the living room after helping Peter pack an overnight bag.

"It was an amazing coincidence actually," Steve said with a knowing smile. "They both decided that they needed to stretch their legs after dinner and went for a walk."

"Interesting." Tony laughed as he handed Sarah Peter's bag. "Everything should be in here. He has pajamas and a change of clothes for the morning and Spot is right on top with his toothbrush.

"Make sure he brushes his teeth, because sometimes," Tony gives Peter an all-knowing look, "he forgets."

"He won't forget tonight, will you Peter?" Sarah asked.

"I'll 'member." Peter took Sarah's hand and tugged it, " 'Mon Grandma, we gotta go. You said we'd have popcorn."

"I'm coming," Sarah laughed and let herself get pulled to the door. 

Tony looked sadly at Peter, "Don't I get a kiss goodbye?"

"Oh, yeah," Peter ran back over to Tony and gave him a hug and kiss after exchanging I love you's.

"You be good for Grandma and do what she says. You can use her cell phone to call me or Papa anytime, okay? And we'll pick you up tomorrow for our picnic before the fireworks."

"Okay," Peter ran over to Steve for a hug and kiss as well.

Steve looked up at his mom, "Call us if you need us, Mom."

"I will," she gave Steve a kiss on the cheek and took Peter's hand. Sarah looked up at Tony, "Thank you for this. I promise I'll take good care of him."

Tony curled into Steve's side and held his arm, "I know you will."

Sarah smiled even larger and then looked down at Peter, "Ready?"

As Tony watched the door shut behind Sarah and Peter, he felt a slight pang in his heart. He and Peter have never spent a night apart before, and there were times that they had nothing  _ but _ each other. But now Peter's family was growing, and he didn't need Tony as much anymore.

"He'll always need you. You're his dad, nothing will ever replace that." Steve pulled Tony in even tighter and placed his lips on Tony's forehead.

Tony now realized he must have said the last sentence out loud. "I know," Tony choked out, "It's just, I built my whole life around that little boy. And he's growing up so fast. It makes me feel kinda - unnecessary."

Steve raised his eyebrows at Tony and leaned back from him so he could look Tony in the eye, "Unnecessary? Are you kidding me? Peter lives and breathes for you. Do you know that he asked me before he left if he should leave Spot with you so he could watch over you?"

Tony put his hand over his heart, knowing how much that giraffe means to Peter, "Ouch."

"He may look like me, but he has your heart," Steve said simply. 

"Thank you," Tony raised his hand to touch Steve's face. He then began to stroke his cheek with his thumb.

They stared at each other for a few moments before Steve leaned in for a kiss. Steve pressed his lips to Tony's which left Tony unable to breathe. Steve's tongue started to tease the part of Tony's lips until he opened them welcomingly.

Tony felt the rush of emotion hit him - the years of dreaming about this, praying that someday it would actually happen and now the last few months being so close to Steve, being within his reach but yet seemingly still so far away. All of it was being poured into this one kiss.

Tony's hand slid around to the back of Steve's neck and threaded it into Steve's hair, pulling him in closer. Tony's tongue danced with Steve's - so familiar, yet brand new.

Tony could feel Steve's hardness press up against him as Steve's hands started to roam down Tony's back over the curve of his ass.

"We should take this to the bedroom in case Bucky and Natasha come back," Tony managed to say as Steve's lips started trailing a path down Tony's neck, gently gliding over Tony's bonding gland.

A surge of want filled Tony's body at the thought of what was to come and he took a deep breath. He heard a moan escape Steve's lips, sending one more shiver through Tony.

Steve moved his hand to Tony's waist to guide him into the bedroom, his hand never leaving Tony.

When Tony stopped in front of the bed, Steve ran his hands slowly up Tony's back to his shoulders and then glided down his arms to encircle him in a hug from behind. Tony could feel himself go almost limp in Steve's arms.

Steve whispered into Tony's ear, "God I want you."

Tony rubbed Steve's arms as was being held, leaning his head into the side of Steve's and whispered back, "Take me."

Tony let Steve undress him and guide him to the bed. He let Steve worship him with kisses and run his hands all over his body. He let him gently work him open and slide his cock deep into his warmth. And as Steve worked Tony through his orgasm, Tony moaned in ecstasy at the knot that Steve filled him with.

"You're like coming home," Steve pulled Tony in tighter as they were wrapped around each other.

"Hmmm. I've missed you," Tony moaned into Steve's side.

"What do you mean?," Steve asked, "You have either seen or talked to me everyday for the last three months."

"No," Tony corrected him, "You've been papa and I've been daddy. This, this was Steve and Tony."

"Is there a difference?"

Tony started to think about what drove him into the arms of Bucky that night.

"Most definitely," Tony started, "When you live your whole life for someone else, you start to lose your own identity. To the world I'm Peter's dad. Those are the only people I interact with anymore, the ones who know both of us - so that's all I've been.

Tony hesitated, feeling ashamed, "That night - Bucky? He flirted with me and made me feel like I was just Tony, the omega - a part of me sometimes I thought was gone. And just wanted to get lost in it. Just for a moment."

"Don't get me wrong, I love being Peter's dad. He's everything. But -."

"No, I get it." Steve kissed Tony on the forehead, "I got to be just Steve for a lot longer than you got to be just Tony. I promise I'll try never to let you lose yourself." Steve's tone turned lusty, "And I'll be happy to remind you what a beautiful omega you truly are anytime you want." Steve emphasized with a passionate kiss.

Tony’s cell phone began to ring, breaking the spell, "I bet that's Peter now. Time to be Peter's dad again."

Tony pulled away and headed toward the dresser, and answered the phone. He put his finger to his lips indicating to Steve to stay quiet.

"Hi Peter," Tony answered, then remained quiet as he listened to Peter excitedly tell him about everything that happened to him up to that point. He talked about all the cool toys that he found in Papa's old room and how grandma said that he could play with them anytime he was there, the popcorn grandma made which she covered with parmesan cheese, followed by Peter proudly telling Tony how he remembered to brush his teeth.

Tony's heart filled with happiness to hear his son so happy.

"I love you, too, Peter. I'll see you tomorrow," Tony nodded as he listened, "Yes, I know not too early since you're making cookies." Tony rolled his eyes at Steve. "Okay baby, good night. Love you."

Tony hung up the phone and turned to Steve, "You better go grab your phone, he's calling you next."

Tony watched Steve pad across the bedroom and retrieve his phone out of his pants pocket when it began to ring. Steve answered the phone and participated in almost the exact same conversation that Tony had just moments before.

After he hung up, Steve crawled back in bed and pulled Tony into his arms, "Mom is putting Peter to bed right now so that means Papa and Daddy are officially off duty until morning. And I intend to get as much Steve and Tony time as we can possibly fit between now and then."

The rest of the night was spent with the two of them reacquainting each other’s bodies, exploring and teasing, until exhaustion set in, allowing them to finally fall asleep sated.

When Tony awoke, Steve's arms were still tightly wrapped around him, cradling him to his chest, giving Tony a sense of peace he had not experienced in five years. Tony couldn't help but let out a sigh, as he wiggled deeper into Steve's embrace.

"Good morning sweetheart," Steve whispered in Tony's ear.

"Morning," Tony pressed his face into the crook of Steve's neck, inhaling even more of Steve's comforting scent. "Want to stay like this forever."

Steve squeezed him and kissed the top of his head, rubbing his hand slowly up and down Tony's back.

Eventually Tony's bladder got better of him forcing him to push away from Steve, "I'll be right back. I'm just going to the bathroom and then I'm going to put some coffee on."

Steve gave Tony a parting kiss, allowing Tony to get out of bed to search for some clothes to throw on. Tony looked back at the bed where Steve was propped up on his elbow watching him.

Tony got emotional at the site of seeing Steve stretched out naked in his bed with just a sheet covering hanging off his hips. "God you're beautiful."

Steve smiled in return, "Hurry back."

Tony blew a kiss into the air and closed the door behind him. After using the bathroom, he walked into the kitchen to see an awkwardly familiar bare chest pouring a cup of coffee.

"Oh - Bucky," Tony jumped back, a little startled.

A mischievous grin crossed Bucky's face as he gathered up the breakfast he had obviously just made.

"Hey, Tony. I was just getting Nat something to eat."

Tony raised his eyebrows and nodded, "She likes a splash of milk in her coffee," Tony offered, not knowing what else to say.

"Oh, thanks," Bucky sat down the plate to grab the milk out of the refrigerator and added some to the coffee cup.

"Hey, sweetheart," Steve came into the kitchen, wearing only his boxers, carrying a cell phone, looking down as he walked in, "Ma just send me a picture of Peter helping make cookies. He has flour -," 

Steve stopped speaking mid sentence as he looked up from his phone and saw Bucky scantily clad in only his boxer shorts in the kitchen. 

"Buck?" Steve's gaze switched from Bucky over to Tony.

"He made Nat breakfast," was all Tony could offer up.

"Seems we all had an interesting night." Bucky laughed as he gathered his breakfast and raised his cup to Steve, "Happy to see you two finally got together. Could have cut the sexual tension with a knife lately."

Tony watched as Bucky slid past Steve towards the entrance to the kitchen, "Later punk."

When Bucky left the room, Tony stared at the entryway, "Okay, then."


	10. Chapter 10

**Tony:** _ Peter made u a PB&J for a snack when you get here _

**Tony** :  _ R u on your way? _

**Tony** :  _ I have to leave in 10 _

**Tony** :  _ Getting worried _

**Tony** :  _ hello? _

**Tony** :  _ Call me _

**Tony:** _????_

Tony looked at his watch again and the slew of texts he had sent to Steve over the last few minutes. He had to be at the bar for his shift in less than a half an hour. If he left now and made good time, he might be able to still make it and not be late. But unfortunately, Steve volunteered to watch Peter tonight so Tony could work, and Tony couldn't reach him.

Tony attempted to call one more time, in the hopes that Steve would answer. As the call switched over to voicemail, Tony hung up, causing his anxiousness to skyrocket.

He looked over at Peter that was blissfully unaware of Tony's dilemma as Natasha walked in the room.

"Where's Steve?" Natasha asked as she put on earrings. Nat and Bucky had been dating since the day they met at Steve's birthday party. She and Bucky complimented each other perfectly, and if she wasn’t watching Peter or working, she was with Bucky. If it weren't for these brief exchanges, Tony would barely see Natasha.

"Your guess is as good as mine. I can't reach him," Tony ran his hand through his hair. "If I don't show up, Fury's going to fire me."

Fury was the bar's manager. He had always tried to be lenient with Tony because he knew about Peter, but he still had a business to run and couldn’t do that with unreliable employees.

"Can you call Sarah?" Natasha asked, trying to help Tony find a solution.

"She'd never make it in time. It would take her at least 30 minutes to get here. And I only have, shit-” Tony looked at the time again.

“Language.” Peter said absentmindedly from the floor, making Tony take a deep breath to relax.

"Call her. I can wait with Peter until she gets here."

"Oh Nat, I can't ask you to do that. Bucky's going to be here any minute, you have plans." Tony hated imposing on Natasha any more than he already did..

"It's 30 minutes. I've never been to a concert that's once started on time anyway. Now go,” Natasha shooed him off.

Tony explained the situation to Sarah and she agreed to come and pick Peter up but Sarah was volunteering at the clinic in the morning so Tony would have to come get Peter by 6:00 am.

"Not a problem, Sarah," Tony breathed a heavy sigh into the phone, "I'll be there first thing."

Tony hung up the phone with a look of relief and looked at Natasha, "She's on her way. Can you please pack him a bag? I gotta run," Tony says as he bends down and kisses Peter on the head, talking as he works his way to the door. "I have to go Peter. Grandma's on her way, Aunt Nat will be here until she gets here. Okay? You're going to spend the night at her house tonight, and I'll pick you up in the morning. Be good. Love you."

Tony's trip to work was solely focused on speed. Fury could overlook five minutes late but that was about the extent of his forgiveness. When Tony entered the back door of the bar only two minutes late, he only got a slight glare from Fury.

Tony worked for the first two hours alternating between anger and the fear that something had happened to Steve. When Tony took his first break, he called Sarah to check on Peter and then tried to get a hold of Steve once more with no luck. Now the fear portion of his thoughts took over completely until an hour later when he received a text.

**Steve** :  _ Call me when you can _

Tony knew he wouldn't be able to wait another hour until his break before finding out what happened. Tony needed an excuse to get out from behind the bar for a second.

"Nick, sliced my finger," Tony held up his index finger that he held with his other hand wrapped around it pretending that it was cut. "Got to go clean it.”

.

Tony ducked in the bathroom and got out the first aid kit and put a Band-Aid on his finger to cover his fake injury, while dialing Steve's number.

"Tony, I'm so sorry," Steve answered.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked, absolutely terrified.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Steve hesitated, "I just sort of forgot. Well not really forgot it's just -"

"You forgot?" Tony practically screamed into the phone.

"Not really forgot, but we were filming today for the virtual tour project, and they had us all shut off our cell phones. I just lost track of time."

"So you're okay? No car accident, no serial killer loose in the building -,"Tony replied thick with sarcasm.

"Tony, I'm really sorry." Steve apologized again. 

The adrenaline had built up too much in Tony's system, "Nope, I don't have time for this now. I have to get back to work."

Tony hung up the phone and turned on his heel to get back to the bar showing Fury his bandaged hand, spending the balance of his shift putting on fake smile after fake smile and trying to masquerade the fact that inside he was fuming.

Walking into his apartment around 1:30 in the morning, Tony realized that if he went to bed that very second he could get three and a half hours of sleep before he had to leave to go pick up Peter. He started to set an alarm on his phone when he heard Steve sit up on the couch.

"What are you doing here?" Tony asked. This conversation was the last thing he wanted to do right now after seven hours on his feet.

"I just wanted to apologize," Steve cautiously approached Tony.

"You did that on the phone," Tony replied back with a bite in his tone. "You know, the one that I called and sent texts to all evening."

"I was working -," Steve gestured questioningly with his hand.

"And where do you think I had to go? You aren't the only one with a job, in fact I have two. But maybe your job is more important than mine," Tony got more agitated with every sentence.

“Tony, I’m working on a major project for the museum. What was I supposed to do?”

“So you think your job  _ is  _ more important than mine?” Tony crossed his arms and felt the anger come full force.

“It’s not that - I just lost track of time. It's not like I did it on purpose." Steve defended himself.

Tony shook his head, "I didn't say you did. But  _ I  _ don’t have the luxury of losing track of time. I have almost every minute planned out because if I don’t, something falls through the cracks. I could have lost my job. Do you know how difficult it is to find a job that pays decently, where I don’t have to take my clothes off?”

"It's not like you need to work that job anymore." 

Tony thought his head was going to explode, "What?"

"The money you save from having Ma watch Peter is about what you make there." Steve rationalized.

"You're kidding me right?" Tony couldn't believe his ears right now. "Yes, if I wanted to keep living paycheck to paycheck the rest of my life, then yes, I guess you're right.

"But with this extra money, I can actually take a couple classes instead of one for a couple semesters and finish this damn degree that I started  _ over seven years ago. _ The degree that will allow me to quit that fucking job. 

“And God forbid I actually have two cents to put away for a rainy day. I don’t know how to break this to you, but raising Peter isn’t cheap. Putting a roof over our heads isn’t cheap - food isn’t cheap." Tony glared at Steve.

"Why didn't you ask me, I would have given you the money." Steve offered.

Tony shook his head, "No, we're not going down that road again. I'm not a charity case, and I'm not your financial responsibility. But this isn't about that. I need that job. I can't afford to lose it. 

"But worse than you not showing up was that I couldn't get in touch with you. You can't go all radio silence when you have a kid,” Tony started to lower his voice. “I can't use my cell at work either, but I always have it on because of Peter."

Tony wiped his hand down his face, "Look, I'm sorry. I know you were working, but I have no choice but to rely on other people to help me with Peter. And this time I was relying on you."

Tony dropped his hands to his side, too tired to fight about it any longer, and took a deep breath, "I have to go to bed. I have to pick up Peter by six so your mom can get to the clinic."

Tony started walking toward the bedroom, just wanting this day to end and hoping that he could somehow shut his mind off long enough to get some rest, when Steve reached out to Tony to stop him.

Feeling Steve tug on his hand, Tony spoke quietly, “Steve, I don’t want to fight about this any more, I just want to go to bed.”

“I am sorry,” Steve looked down at Tony with sorrow in his eyes. “You’re right, I should never have shut my cell phone off. It didn’t cross my mind. Just like I had more time to be ‘just Steve’, you’ve had more time being a parent and I’m still learning.”

Tony let Steve pull him into his arms and hold him. Tony felt the stress and anxiety of the day start to melt from his edges.

“I know and I know you think it's just a stupid job but things haven’t always been very easy and the thought of losing my job terrifies me.” Tony looked down, “I've told you that after Howard kicked us out, I had to move around a lot. But I never told you the whole story.

“Remember that old car I used to drive in college? That rusted out Chevy? Well - things got so bad that Peter and I actually lived in it for about a month. He doesn't remember, so I don't talk about it - It wasn't exactly a shining moment in my life. But I remember. I remember pulling a blanket around him in the back seat, wondering what we were going to do when it got colder. I remember feeling hopeless and lost.

"Then one day I was on campus with Peter. We used to go there a lot, you know to use the bathrooms or hang out in the student center and I ran into Natasha. We had had a class together and she asked me why I wasn't in class anymore. And for some reason I told her the whole story, every ugly detail. She took us in that day. But that's why I work as much as I do and go to school, it's all for him. I don't ever want to be in that position again.”

Steve wiped the tear that had fallen from Tony's eye, "But you're not alone anymore. No matter what happens, we'll figure it out, and we'll figure it out together. I always want to be the man you can rely on and I promise it won’t happen again. I’ll always be there for you and Peter.”

Steve wrapped Tony in a hug and then guided him to bed, “I’ll get Peter in the morning, okay?”

Tony started to protest when Steve placed a gentle hand on Tony’s chest, “We’re in this together. I got this.”


	11. Chapter 11

"Tony, we're only going for two nights, I don't think you need to bring all of that," Steve said, pointing his finger at the suitcase in front of Tony.

Steve had convinced Tony to go on a little vacation, just the three of them, before Peter started kindergarten in a few weeks. Steve found an animal adventure park three and a half hours from the city that would be perfect for Peter because it was known for its giraffe exhibit. 

"Of course I do," Tony explained as he pointed to each item in the case. "We have a couple pairs of shorts and shirts, but I also brought some long pants just in case it gets cold. And then I brought his jacket just in case it rains. Pajamas. And these are swim trunks because you said the hotel has a pool, and he's never been swimming before so I thought it would be fun. See, I even bought water wings for him." Tony held up two yellow plastic wings. "And then an extra pair of shoes and socks."

Tony looked at Steve like he had just recited the most obvious list of essentials, as Steve let out a deep breath. 

Tony snapped his fingers, "Extra underwear. You never know if he might have an accident."

Tony was almost as excited as Peter was for this trip. To Tony, it was the excitement of spending three full days, just the three of them, being a real family, on a real vacation. Tony didn’t start school again for a few weeks and he took a few days off work, so for the first time since Peter was born, he was just going to relax and enjoy himself. Well, as much as you can relax with a four and a half year old in tow.

"Here Daddy," Peter handed Tony two toothbrushes one at a time. "One for you and one for me." Peter turned his attention to Steve, "Did you pack your toothbrush Papa?"

Steve bent over and picked Peter up and hiked him on his hip, "I sure did. It's in the car. With my bag. Waiting for us to leave," Steve said tauntingly at the back of Tony's head.

"Such are the perils of having a 4-year-old," Tony said as he shrugged his shoulders at Steve, not caring for once about a time table.

Peter scrunched his face and looked at Tony, "is'at language?"

Tony looked up at Peter, "What,  _ perils _ ?

As soon as Peter nodded, Tony replied, "No baby, it means problems."

Peter's eyebrows furrowed in has he sat up straight and Steve's arms, "Hey, I ain't no problems."

Tony let out a chuckle and poked Peter playfully in the belly. "Not you Petey, all your stuff," Tony gestured to the suitcase full of clothes.

Peter's face scrunched up one more time, "Dat's a lot of stuff."

Tony looked up and down at the father and son pair, shaking his head and smiling, amazed at how similar they were, "Not you too." Tony turned and closed the suitcase, trying to ignore a giggling Steve, and zipped it shut. "Come on, let's go. Do you have Spot?" 

"Oh no," Peter bucked a little and Steve set him down. "Be right back," Peter yelled as he went to find Spot.

"Grab your inhaler," Tony yelled as he and Steve walked to the living room to find Natasha picking up her overnight bag.

Natasha looked questioningly at Tony, "He hasn't needed that for a while, has he?"

"No, but better safe than sorry," Tony nodded to the bag. "Are you staying at Bucky's."

Natasha laughed, "Tony, you've been to their place. If you had a choice between there and here, where would you pick?"

The choice would obviously be there, but not because Steve and Bucky's apartment was a thousand times better than their own, which it was, but it would be because Steve was there. He'd even live in that old car again if Steve was there.

"Ah, good point." Tony kissed Natasha on the cheek, "Enjoy your weekend with Bucky, see you Sunday."

Steve leaned over and kissed Natasha on the cheek as well, "Bye, Nat. Keep Buck out of trouble."

“No promises,” Nat laughed.

Peter came running back into the room carrying Spot and his inhaler, holding them out to Tony and quickly turned back to Natasha holding his arms up.

"Bye Auntie Nat," Peter said as he threw his arms around her neck and squeezed her tight.

Natasha wrapped her arms around Peter and squeezed him tightly, "Bye Petey. You have fun with the giraffes and be a good boy."

"I will," Peter pulled back and put his hands on either side of Natasha's face and pulled her in for a kiss goodbye. "Love you."

"Love you too."

Nat set Peter down and Tony took his hand, "Alright, let's go on vacation."

It only took 30 minutes once they got out of the city for Peter to fall asleep in the back seat of the car and put a stop to seemingly endless chatter.

"How long do you think we've got?" Steve said jokingly after Tony told him that Peter fell asleep.

"At least an hour, maybe two," Tony said in hushed tones as he turned himself back around in the passenger seat. "He was a little hyper all morning, I think he wore himself out."

"Wait until we tell him about the meet and greet with the giraffes," Steve said with a huge grin. 

Tony shook his head, "I wish you wouldn't have spent all that money. He would have been fine just seeing them from a distance just like everyone else."

Steve reached over and put his hand on Tony's leg. "Probably. But this is his first vacation and I want him to remember it. And besides, can you imagine what that little face will look like when he actually gets to touch a real giraffe. That right there love, will be priceless."

Tony watched the happiness spread across Steve's face as he spoke about Peter and then his heart did an uptick when he heard Steve call him love. He knew Steve wasn't ready to say  _ that _ to him yet, but just the endearment alone gave Tony a sense of peace.

"Now, I don't want to hear anything about the money this weekend. This is on me." Steve squeezed Tony's thigh as Tony began to protest. "I know it's not much, but I really want to do this for you and Pete. You do so much, let me do this."

Tony nodded silently at Steve and then shrugged, conceding, "How could I say no to letting him pet a giraffe?"

And the next day when Peter was brought into the enclosure with the giraffe and not only got to pet him, but also feed him a carrot, Tony knew that this was an experience that he himself would never forget either. At first, he thought that Peter would be intimidated by something so large, but it was all he could do to keep Peter from wrapping his arms around the giraffe's legs.

"Thank you for today," Tony snuggled his back into Steve as they laid together in one of the double beds in the hotel room, Steve's arms wrapped around him.

Peter had collapsed on the bed almost the second they had returned to the hotel, allowing Tony the opportunity to lay with Steve for a while before he had to return to the bed he shared with Peter.

Steve pulled in Tony and kissed him on the head, "It was my pleasure, sweetheart. I'm pretty sure this was the best day of my life. I got to see sheer joy in my son's eyes, and now I get to hold you. I don't think it gets any better."

Tony and Steve have been doing their best to keep the romantic side of their relationship hidden from Peter. They kept their contact down to holding hands and kisses on the cheek. They didn't want to get Peter's hopes up if things didn't work out between them.

"I better not lay here too long," Tony said groggily as he flipped onto his back to look up at Steve. "I'll fall asleep."

Steve looked down at Tony and touched his face, rubbing his thumb gently across his cheek. He bent down and placed his lips on Tony's. Tony could taste the mintiness from Steve's toothpaste in his kiss and was surrounded by the smell of Steve. He wanted nothing more than to give himself to Steve again.

"Peter," Tony broke from the kiss, reminding Steve of the other occupant of the room before things got out of hand.

Steve closed his eyes and placed his forehead against Tony's, "Sorry. I've been wanting to do that all day."

"Me too," Tony confessed. "I just don't want to confuse Peter."

"I know, but this is getting harder." Steve settled next to Tony, facing him. "I want more. More you. More you and Peter. This weekend has been a real eye opener. I know I jumped the gun when I first found out about Peter asking you to move in and I don't want to do that again. I want to do this right, I want us  _ both _ to be sure.

"I know you were worried about how moving in together would affect me. About how my life would change and that I could end up resentful. But what about you? Have you thought about how this would affect you? 

"You've always done this on your own. You're not an old-fashioned omega. Are  _ you _ ready to have me in your life full time? To let me take over your life and have me around twenty-four-seven, to share equally with the responsibilities of raising Peter and throw an additional wrench into your already hectic life?" Steve tilted his head, questioning.

Tony didn't know how to respond to that. He had always just assumed that Steve would just migrate into their lives. But Steve was right, it was going to be a whole new dynamic with the three of them in a living situation. Right now, Steve was willing to let Tony call the shots because of Peter, but it wouldn't always be that way. Would he be able to relinquish some of the responsibilities?

Tony cocked his head, "I never thought about it that way."

Steve put his hand under Tony's chin and lifted it up, "I think I'm ready, but I also think you need to ease into it just as much as I do. So what about some baby steps?" Steve's voice turned hopeful, while his fingers traced random patterns on Tony's arm. "I thought that we could spend the weekends together - I mean, all weekend - I want to be there in the morning to help with Peter, and I want to be there at night to be with you. We already spend most of the weekends together anyway and with school starting, I might not be able to see you much during the week. I think it's a good step forward for us, what do you think?"

Tony could feel the butterflies explode in his stomach, "I think it's a wonderful idea. Are you sure?"

"Oh, babe," Steve stroked Tony's cheek, "I love you and Peter so much. I want to try this."

Tony's face bloomed with a smile, "You love me?"

Steve's face softened as he stared at Tony, "I'm sorry, maybe I should have led with that."

“So do you think we could swing by your Mom’s tomorrow when we get back in town?”

Steve looked bewildered at the sudden change of topic, “Um, why.”

“I was thinking,” Tony lifted his head up to Steve’s and placed a suggestive kiss on his iips, “that Peter would love to spend the night with his grandmother and tell her all about his vacation. And -,” another kiss, “you and I,” another kiss on Steve’s neck, ”could have one more night, alone.”

“Hmmm,” Steve said, “I like the way you think.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thanks to all my beautiful readers, commenters, and kudo leavers! You are the best.

“What happened? Steve asked when Tony brought home a tear-stained Peter. Peter ran right past Steve and into his bedroom. It was Friday afternoon and Steve had come to spend the weekend with them.

“Jason happened,” Tony said as he set his keys down. Tony had just picked up Peter from his last day of daycare after his shift at the electronics store. “Apparently, Jason told him that when you are in school, you don’t get to play anymore and now Peter doesn’t want to go to kindergarten.”

“Well, that’s not true,” Steve crossed his arms over his chest. 

“That’s what I told him. And then he burst into tears when I told him he had to go.” Tony rubbed his hand down his face. “And he was so excited to go. God, I hate it when he’s this upset.”

“I’ll talk to him, baby.” Steve leaned in and kissed Tony as Tony nodded.

Tony watched Steve leave the room and sat on the couch throwing his head backwards to try and relax. Ten minutes later, he watched Steve come out of Peter's room, grab his computer and exit the room again with a simple, “Be back in a few.”

Curious, Tony got up and stood outside Peter’s room to listen.

“See, right here,” he heard Steve say, “This will be your new classroom.” Tony remembered at parent night at the new school they had given them a link to the classroom’s website. It outlined the daily schedule as well as provided pictures of the different areas of the room.

“This is Ms. Alex, your new teacher. Daddy and I met her last week, and she seems very nice. And look at all the toys she has. There is a kitchen play area, a pretend grocery store, and look, aren’t those legos? You love legos,” Steve continued to explain.

“What’s that?” Peter must have been pointing to the screen.

“That is Henry, the class pet. He’s a hamster.”

“I get a pet?” Peter started to sound intrigued.

“Well he’s the pet for the whole class, but you’ll have a full week where it will be your job to take care of him. You’ll get to feed him and give him water.”

“Like I did with Geoffrey?” Peter reminded Steve of the giraffe he got to feed a few weeks ago.

“Just like Geoffrey. And see here, this is a schedule of what you get to do everyday.”

Tony listened as Steve went over the daily activities that included a fair balance between learning and play.

“What’s recess?” Peter asked.

“That is when you get to go outside and play, just like you do when we go to the park.”

“Everyday?” Peter asked, his voice laced in amazement.

“Everyday,” Steve assured him. “Of course unless it's raining, then you get to play inside.”

“They got more toys than daycare,” Peter pointed out, not sounding upset at all anymore.

“And, you get to make a bunch of new friends,” Steve’s voice was getting more excited to encourage Peter’s excitement, “And you get story time everyday and the best part, lunch and then snack time.”

“Snacks?” Tony knew Peter would like the sound of that. “What kind of snacks?”

“Hmmm, I don’t know,” Steve’s tone was playful, “I guess you’ll just have to find out on Monday.”

“And Henry will be there on Monday too, right?” Steve’s face must have been questioning, “The ham-stir.”

“Oh yes, most definitely.”

“We should bring him a snack too.”

“I think we should wait and see what kind of things a hamster eats first, don’t you?” Tony said, interrupting as he entered the bedroom to find Steve and Peter huddled over the computer.

“Daddy, I’m not ‘set anymore. Papa showed me all the new toys I gets to play with and I get a pet.” Peter jumped off the bed and sprung to his feet.

“The class has a pet,” Tony reaffirmed. “He has to stay there.”

“I know,” Peter said calmly, “but he’ll like me best.”

Tony laughed and hugged Peter to his torso, “I bet he will.” 

Tony continued to hug Peter and over his head he mouthed to Steve, ‘thank you,’ receiving a smile in return.

“I’m going to start dinner,” Tony bent down and kissed Peter on the head.

“‘Sketti?” Peter asked.

“Of course, what else?” Tony shook his head. Spaghetti had become a traditional Friday night dish.

“Is Aunt Nat gonna be here for dinner? I want to show her my new school.” Peter was now beaming with pride.

“You know what - you can tell her all about it when you get home from school on Monday. She’s visiting Uncle Bucky this weekend.”

Peter let out a disappointing sigh, “Okay.”

Tony kissed Peter on the head again, “Dinner will be ready soon.”

As Tony started cooking, Steve entered the kitchen, “You know Nat doesn’t have to leave every time I come over.”

Tony gave a slight shake to his head, “Believe me, it has nothing to do with you. I think her and Bucky really have something special going on. Don’t you?”

“Yeah, I have to admit, I’ve never really seen Buck like this before. She’s good for him.”

“He’s good for her too. She’s a little less, um - tense.” Tony laughed.

Steve laughed as he came up behind Tony and wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing his neck. “So Peter is all ready for kindergarten, what about you?”

“What do you mean?” Tony decided to play dumb.

“Really? Are you going to tell me that you have not been stressed about this for at least a month?”

“It hasn’t been a month.” Tony quickly denied.

“A year then?” 

“Ha ha.” Tony leaned back into Steve’s hold. “I know he’ll be fine, I just worry. What if he doesn’t like it or what if one of the other kids is mean to him? What if -”

Steve cut him off by whispering in his ear, “What if he loves it and makes a ton of new friends?” Steve turned Tony around in his arms, “Peter is a great kid. He’s never had trouble making friends before, right?” Tony shook his head. “And we’ve met Ms. Alex and seen the classroom. There is nothing to worry about.”

“I know,” Tony avoided eye contact with Steve. “It’s just such a big step. What if he can’t handle it?”

Steve lifted Tony’s chin to look at him and smiled, “Remember the first day I met Peter? We were at the park and he was struggling to climb those grapes. I was so stressed watching him struggle. I wanted to go over and help him, remember?”

Tony remembered the day. He remembered the look on Steve’s face when he saw Peter for the first time, remembered how easily Peter took to Steve, and he remembered holding Steve’s hand on the park bench hoping that someday they would reach this point.

Steve continued, “You stopped me from going over to him. You told me that sometimes they need to figure things out on their own. Do you remember?”

“And I stick by that. But that advice was for you,” Tony pouted.

“Ah,” Steve laughed, “I see, so basically you’re a hypocrite.”

“Yes,” Tony smiled back, “I am a firm believer of ‘do as I say, not as I do’.”

“Good to know,” Steve nuzzled into Tony’s neck, kissing him.

Tony tilted his to the side, allowing Steve more access, “So is this your plan to ease my anxiety about kindergarten?”

“Is it working?” Steve whispered into Tony’s ear.

“Not sure,” Tony moaned, “I’m really anxious.”

“Looks like I have my work cut out for me then,” Steve sucked gently near Tony’s bonding gland, making Tony’s toes literally curl.

“Hmm. My own personal therapist. I could get used to this.” Tony wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck.

“Daddy!” Tony heard Peter call from the other room.

Tony’s head slumped forward, “Looks like my therapy session just ended.”

“Lucky for you, I have all weekend to help you work through your issues.” Steve smiled, giving Tony a quick kiss on the lips when Peter came running into the kitchen carrying the new lunch box they had purchased for school.

“Daddy, we gotta make my lunch for kinner garden.”

“Petey,” Tony smiled at Peter, “I think we have time. You don’t have to go for a few more days. Let’s make it first thing Monday morning so it’s fresh. Okay?”

“You won’t forget?” Peter’s face grew concerned.

“Nope, promise. We can even make your favorite, peanut butter and jelly.” 

Peter’s face changed quickly, “Can Papa make it? He cuts it into triangles and it’s yummier that way.”

On Monday morning, Peter stood at the front door, backpack slung on his back and lunch box in hand yelling at an empty living room, “Daddy, Papa. I gotta go to kinner garden.”

Tony came into the living room and looked at his little boy. Visions of him as a baby and then a toddler flashed through Tony’s mind. He could still see Peter taking his first steps and uttering his first word. He could feel time moving way too quickly. 

“Daddy, are you crying?” Peter was studying Tony’s face.

Tony realized that a tear had rolled down his face. He didn’t want to upset Peter or change how excited he was about kindergarten. He wiped the errant tear, “Oh, no baby, I just got something in my eye is all.” 

Steve walked up behind Tony and rubbed Tony’s arms, “Pete, did you brush your teeth?”

Peter’s face crinkled up, “Forgot.”

“Get in there then,” Steve nodded toward the bathroom, “You don’t want to meet all your new friends with stinky breath.”

Peter ran out of the room as Steve held Tony.

“Are you going to be alright?” Steve asked.

“I’m fine. It’s just all moving so fast. Before you know it he will be going to high school and college and then getting married.”

Steve lightly chuckled at Tony, “How about we get him through the first day of kindergarten before we marry him off, okay sweetheart?”

“Is it too late to tell him he can’t go?”

As soon as Tony finished his sentence, Peter came running back into the room, “All done, let’s go.”

Steve looked over at Tony, “What do you think?”

Tony plastered a smile on his face, keeping the excitement level up for Peter’s sake, “Okay, Petey, let’s go.”

The three of them took a few steps toward the door when Tony turned to Steve, “I am going to need so much therapy after we drop him off.”

Steve gave Tony a smirk and raised his eyebrow, “Just call me Dr. Rogers.”


	13. Chapter 13

“Hey, sweetheart,” Steve answered the phone when Tony called him on the way home from work.

“Hey, babe. What a long day,” Tony sighed into the phone. “Sorry I couldn’t call you back earlier, but you said it wasn’t an emergency and I was basically in charge of the entire department today and some people should not be allowed to own or use any sort of technology.”

“Careful, I think I resemble that remark,” Steve laughed.

“But you make up for it in so many other ways.” Tony said slyly.

“Is that so? Well if you hurry and get home, maybe I can show you one of those ways.”

Tony loved the idea but knew it wasn’t really an option, “And what do we do with Peter? Lock him in his room?”

“Peter isn’t home. That’s what I called about.”

Tony checked the time, knowing that Steve should have picked up Peter an hour ago and felt a mini panic attack about to start. “Where is he?” 

“Don’t worry. He’s at Ned’s.”

Tony’s mind began to race, trying to remember who Ned was. “The boy in his class?”

“Yeah. Mrs Leeds called me this afternoon and asked if Peter could come over after school to play. She picked the boys up from school.”

“And you just let some random woman pick up my son from school?” Tony couldn’t help but let some anger slip into his tone.

“Your son?” Steve shot back.

“That’s not what I meant and you know it.” Tony felt guilty for using those words. 

Steve had been a perfect parent to Peter over the last few months. He had stepped in to help Tony by picking up Peter most days from kindergarten and made himself available every night Tony had to work or go to class himself. And he knew for a fact that in the past few weeks, Steve had put Peter to bed more times that he had, but sometimes Tony had a difficult time relinquishing his control.

“Well,” Steve’s tone was curt, “We’ll just both pretend that that’s true for argument’s sake. And let me tell you that Mrs Leeds, Ashley, is a very nice woman and so is her husband, Ron. They manage an apartment building over on Madison and also have a 2 year old daughter, Amanda, who by the way, is cute as a button. Ashley was thinking about going back to work as a legal secretary but when Amanda came along, she decided to wait until she started kindergarten in a few years. She got her degree from NYU but she -”

“Okay, I get it,” Tony resigned, “She’s not some random woman.”

“Tony,” Steve’s tone mellowed just a bit, “Do you honestly think I would let Peter go home with just anyone? I talk to the Leeds everyday when I’m waiting to pick up Peter. They are very responsible people and Peter and Ned have a great time together. And it’s only a couple hours. He called me when he got there and I’m picking him up in,” Steve paused, “1 hour and 18 minutes so he can be home for dinner.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. It’s just - this is a first for me. You know me. It took over two months for me to let your mother watch him and now he’s with someone I haven’t even met.”

“Sweetheart, I would never put Peter in harm’s way.”

“I know you wouldn’t.”

“Then you need to trust some of the decisions I make where Peter is concerned. He’s in good hands and he’s just doing what kids do.”

“You’re right, of course, you're right. I’m sorry. You are a really great parent to Peter and honestly, I don’t know how I could have done this without you.” 

Tony thought about that and realized it was definitely true. Tony was taking an extra class and still working almost every day and he wouldn’t have been able to do either of those things without Steve’s help. He would not have imposed anymore on Natasha and without Steve taking the responsibility of picking up Peter from school Tony would have had to cut back on both.

“You would have figured out a way, I’m sure, but the point is that you don’t have to.”

“I love you.” Tony said matter-of-factly, “So - if I’m home in ten minutes, do you think we could take advantage of the next hour?”

“I think that can be arranged, I should be home in a few minutes too.”

Tony was under the assumption that Steve was at home, “Why, where are you?”

“When I found out I didn’t have to pick up Peter, I ran to my mom’s house to pick up the Halloween costumes that she made. I’m almost home.”

“She finished them? That woman is a miracle worker. Okay, I’ll see you in a few.”

Later that night Steve came out wearing the costume that Sarah had made for him.

“Tony, this is way too tight,” Steve walked into the bedroom dressed in full Captain America garb. Peter had picked out the theme of this year’s Halloween costumes for the family. 

Tony looked up at him and his mouth dropped open. “Oh babe, you look fantastic.”

“Are you kidding me? The top looks like I was poured into it and the pants are way too tight, especially in the front.” Steve stood in front of the dresser mirror.

“First of all,” Tony said as he got up off the bed and crossed over to Steve, “The shirt isn’t that tight, that is the way you are built.” Tony ran his hands down Steve’s chest. “This costume just accentuates your features. And they are mighty fine features.” Tony leaned up and gave Steve a kiss.

“And second of all, damn.” Tony looked down at Steve’s crotch and loved the image in front of him.

“I can’t possibly wear this to Peter’s school,” Steve gave Tony a look. Steve and Tony were helping at Peter’s school with the Halloween party and were requested to come in full costume.

“Probably not,” Tony agreed, chuckling a bit at Steve's uncomfortableness. “I’m sure your mom can let out the inseam a little and not put your - um - package on display so prominently. But as soon as Halloween is over, I’m taking up sewing and taking that sucker back in.” Tony's eyes raked over Steve making sure Steve didn’t miss every leer he was making. 

“I’m very happy you are enjoying the view, but I thought I was going to be Iron Man.” Steve protested.

“Why would you think that? You’re obviously built like Captain America. I mean, come on, look at your ass.” Tony turned Steve slightly so he could see it in the reflection of the mirror.

Steve made a face, “Thanks but - I always thought that Iron Man was, you know, tougher, more powerful. I guess I just assumed that’s who I’d be.”

Tony laughed, “Well there is no way I could pull off that costume, babe. And my Iron Man costume would definitely not fit you.”

Just then a fully costumed Peter came running in the room, doing his best Spider-Man pose, pretending to shoot webs. He had been running around with it on since Tony helped him put it on after dinner.

“Can I wear this to bed Daddy?” Peter begged.

“Grandma worked really hard on this for you to wear on Halloween, so we don’t want to ruin it, okay? After Halloween, if you want to wear them as pajamas, without the mask that is, then you can.”

Tony kept his eye on Peter. He looked so cute in his costume. Sarah had managed to build fake muscles into the costume and replicate the web design on the chest. He watched as Steve and Peter acted as superheroes running around the bedroom, his chest swelling with pride at the two people who meant the world to him.

“Papa, where’s your shield? Cap’n ‘Merica always carries a shield.” Peter looked up at Steve.

“Now we know why,” Tony said to Steve as he looked down at his groin.

Steve rolled his eyes, “Very funny.”

“Why,” an innocent Peter asked.

“Um -,” Steve was flustered, “To protect himself against your webs,” Steve said as he tickled Peter onto the bed.

“But Papa,” a laughing Peter cried out, “Dey are ‘vengers. They don’t fight each other.”

“Yeah Papa, they’re on the same team,” Tony said, using the same mocking tone that Peter had used. 

“And when you’re on the same team, you work together,” Peter stated confidently. “That’s what Ms Alex told us.”

Steve nodded his head and spoke in an official tone, “Ms Alex is right. You have taught Captain America a valuable lesson.”

“You’re not really Cap’n America, Papa.” Peter laughed.

“You never know, after all, you don’t know Captain America’s real identity.”

Peter giggled some more, “Papa, Cap’n ‘Merica isn’t real.”

“He isn’t?” Steve raised an eyebrow at Peter and smiled.

“You’re silly, Papa.”

“He is, isn’t he?” Tony sat next to Peter on the bed. “Now go take this off and put your pajamas on. We can watch one episode of The Avengers on TV before you go to bed.”

Peter jumped off the bed, “Okay.”

“And don’t throw your costume on the floor - bring it to me please, and I will hang it up and keep it safe until your party.”

Tony turned back to Steve as Peter left the room, “You too, Captain. Give me those pants and I will take them to Sarah next week to let out. I mean, if you insist.”

Steve leaned down and kissed Tony, “I insist. No one needs to see that.”

“Excuse me?” Tony raised both eyebrows, “Um - I for one, would pay to see that.”

“Really, now?” Steve pulled Tony in, slipping his hands around his waist. “How much you got on you?”

“How much do you want?” Tony played along.

“I want it all,” Steve said with a lustful undertone.

Steve pulled Tony in tighter, sliding one hand up between Tony’s shoulders to press his body against Tony’s. Tony in turn, wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck, digging his fingertips into the short hairs on Steve’s neck while the other cradled his head. Tony parted his lips allowing Steve’s tongue to play with his own. As the kiss deepened, Tony could feel Steve’s hardness press up against him, just as he was sure that Steve could feel his. 

“Daddy, can we have popcorn?” Peter shouted from the other room.

Steve broke the kiss and laid his forehead against Tony’s, “Later?”

Tony nodded, “I always knew that Captain America had the hots for Iron Man.”


	14. Chapter 14

"Happy Birth-giving," Tony said to Bucky, letting Bucky enter the apartment which had been decorated with handmade turkey decorations to celebrate the combination of Peter’s fifth birthday and Thanksgiving.

"Wow, that's a lot of turkeys," Bucky looked around the room.

"Yup," Tony agreed, just as overwhelmed as Bucky was at the sight. "One from every kindergartener at Peter's school.”

When Peter's teacher realized that Peter's fifth birthday was actually on Thanksgiving day, she had every kindergartener make a turkey from their handprint for Peter. In turn, Peter wanted each one hung up to celebrate his 'Birth-giving' day.

"Unca, Bucky," Peter came running in the room and launched himself at Bucky.

"Hey little man, Happy Birthday," Bucky lifted him up and gave him a kiss.

"It's Birth-giving, Unca Bucky," Peter corrected. Peter was very excited that he had a unique birthday. "Ms. Alex says everybodies haf' a birthday but mine's special. You like my turkeys?"

Bucky set Peter down and Peter proceeded to give him a tour of each and every turkey decoration, including a dissertation on who made it.

"I see the two o'clock tour has started," Natasha laughed as she entered the room, giving Bucky a quick hello from across the room.

"Well you missed the one o'clock and the one thirty," Tony replied, referring to Steve's tour and subsequently Steve’s mother's, while watching an animated five year old drag Bucky from handprint turkey to handprint turkey.

"I believe I was part of the inaugural tour this morning." Natasha said as she started to laugh, "I might have been the one to suggest to Peter that he enhance his tour by giving the background of each artist. Because this - this is priceless." Natasha pointed to Bucky's face as his eyes glazed over while Peter talked about Logan, the kid who likes to wear a bow tie to school every Thursday.

Tony looked at Natasha and how she smiled when she looked at Bucky, "So how are things going between the two of you?"

Natasha's eyes never left Bucky as the smile on her face got even bigger, "Pretty good I'd say. Yesterday, he told me he loved me."

"Interesting, so to get back at him, you decided to slowly torture him by using my son?"

Natasha laughed harder at that and turned her attention back to Tony, "You can't tell me that you didn't enjoy Steve going through the same thing."

"Oh no," Tony quickly said, "I enjoyed it immensely. I even made him keep his mother company on her turkey tour."

"Well the joke's on you," Steve said as he approached them, coming from the kitchen. "I enjoyed every minute of it. Both times."

"Yeah, sure you did. That's why you left tour number two at least four times to go check on the turkey."

Steve put a hand up in defense, "Hey, you can never baste too much."

"I'm willing to bet that you don't even know what a baster looks like," Tony raised his eyebrows.

"I never said I actually basted it. I just told Mom to do it."

"You and your technicalities." Tony lightly elbowed Steve in the ribs, "Does your mom need any help in the kitchen?"

"No, in fact I was told to get out of her way," Steve replied.

"Well that doesn't mean she doesn't need help. You just might have been underfoot."

"Ha-ha." 

"So did Bucky tell you that he and Natasha used the 'L' word last night?" Tony quickly turned to Natasha, "I mean, you did say it back, right?"

Natasha nodded and smiled.

"He did actually," Steve replied, smiling at Natasha. "I'm really happy for the two of you. I never thought I'd see the day Buck would be in a serious relationship."

Natasha looked back over at Bucky, "I never thought I'd be in one either."

Steve nodded over at Bucky, "I think I better go rescue him. I think Peter has started the story about Lacey and the glue stick.”

When Steve left to save Bucky, Natasha turned to Tony, “You never told me how you got Peter to go along with birth-giving in the first place. I thought he wanted a bowling party.”

Tony rolled his eyes at Nat, “He’s still getting that, well sort of. Steve and I are taking him, Ned and MJ bowling on Saturday. And, it was close, you almost had Thanksgiving spaghetti for your dinner instead of turkey. But once  _ Ms Alex _ told him how special his birthday was...” Tony made a mocking face as his words trailed off.

“Someone sounds jealous.”

Tony smirked at Natasha, “I'm not jealous. I'm telling you I am tired of hearing about how wonderful she is. Ms Alex this and Ms Alex that. I mean, I'm glad he has a great teacher and all but it's not like she hung the moon.”

Natasha patted his arm, “I know, you liked it better when he thought you hung the moon.”

“What's wrong with that?” Tony pouted.

“Nothing. But I hate to break it to you, your baby boy is growing up.”

“Don't I know it. How do I make it stop?” Tony scowled.

"Sorry, I think it's too late for this one," Natasha gave Tony a sideways glance, "Better luck with the next one."

“One step at a time. We’ve only been back together what - eight, nine months? I'm not sure what future Steve sees for us."

“You do realize that you're practically living together now don't you? I don't know if you've paid much attention lately, but Steve's here more than I am. And I supposedly live here.” Natasha laughed.

Tony waved it off, “He's just helping out more with Peter, that's all.”

Natasha raised her eyebrows, “Yeah, that's all it is. How often does he go home anymore after you get home from a late shift or class? You want to talk about somebody who thinks you hung the moon, it's that guy right there.” Natasha nodded at Steve. “And what about you? You've been in love with him since you are what, 18? You can’t tell me that you haven’t planned out some sort of future with him in your head. I’ll be looking for a new roommate before you know it.”

“I don’t think you’ll have to look very far,” Tony looked over at Bucky. "I don't think he'd mind taking you up on that, after all if Steve is practically living here, you're practically living with Buck."

Tony thought about what Natasha had said. Things between him and Steve couldn’t be better. They had a few rough spots along the way but nothing they hadn’t been able to talk out and work together through. They had been able to intertwine their lives and create their little family. Tony could absolutely see a future with Steve, having another child with Steve, and growing old with Steve. 

Tony continued to watch Peter interact with his family, which had more than doubled in size since his last birthday. His heart nearly burst watching the little things like Steve cutting up Peter’s turkey, or Peter laughing when Sarah told a story about when Steve was a little boy. The thought of it made a smile break out on his face.

Later that night after all the guests had gone home, Steve turned to Tony in bed and asked, “What are you thinking about?” 

Tony smiled wider as he looked over at Steve, “It was a really nice day, don’t you think?”

“I do believe that Birth-giving was a hit.” Steve wiggled in closer to Tony and wrapped his arms around him, drawing him in. 

“Can I ask you a question?” Tony asked tentatively.

“Of course.”

“Do you think, and I know we’re not supposed to look back, but, do you think if I would have told you about being pregnant, if you and I would have made it. You know, stayed together?”

Steve paused for a moment, “Honestly, I don’t know. Part of me says yes, that our relationship would have been strong enough but then another part of me, the more realistic side, isn’t so sure. We weren't the same people then as we are now and I think we're both stronger today. The past few months have been a major learning curve, for both of us, and I don’t know if we would have been able to work through those issues maturely, especially with a baby.” 

Steve drew back and looked Tony in the eye, “What brought this on?”

Tony gave Steve a slight shake of the head, “I was watching Peter today and I was thinking about how fast he grew up right before my eyes. And then I think about you, and how it must be for you, missing those first four years. I tried my best to capture all the big things for you in that scrapbook, but all the little things, I took those from you. And if it weren't for me running into Bucky that night, you would have missed all this too. And your only connection to this day would be a picture of Peter and his cake."

Tony had done his best to try to only look forward but says like today made Tony realize what Steve missed. He would be able to see the pictures of Peter on Santa's lap for the first time or Peter blowing out candles when he turned three, but what about the rest? How Peter used to giggle when they played peekaboo as a baby or how Tony used to dance in the living room holding Peter when he would cry, the everyday things that you miss only now that they're gone.

Steve lifted Tony’s chin, “I’m not going to sit here and tell you that I never think of that. That I wish I could have been here for all of it. But not just because of Peter, I think of all the struggles you went through, how hard it must have been. I can’t even imagine. 

“But I made a decision early on to not dwell on the past because we can’t change it for one. What’s done is done. But for another, if anything in our past changed, anything at all, I wouldn’t be where I am right now. And where I am right now, is exactly where I want to be. I have you, I have Peter and I’m happy. There is nothing else.”

Tony gave Steve a grin, "Did you just butterfly affect me?"

"Huh," Steve contemplated, "Maybe I did. See, all those sci-fi movies you make me watch paid off." Steve kissed the top of Tony's head, "But I mean it, I'm happy, aren't you?"

Tony snuggled even closer into Steve's embrace, "Very. I love you."

"I love you, too, sweetheart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter, then the epilogue! Thanks for reading and for all the kind words! You're the best!!


	15. Chapter 15

“It’s perfect,” Tony said as Steve moved the pine tree into the corner of Tony’s apartment.

Peter, Tony and Steve spent most of the day at a Christmas tree farm just outside the city picking out the tree. They would have been home hours ago but they told Peter that he could pick out which tree to bring home. 

When Peter had asked Steve how he would know which tree to pick Steve replied with, "The right tree will speak to you."

After one and a half hours of moving from tree to tree, Peter finally asked, "What's it supposed to say?"

"What's who's supposed to say?" Tony asked Peter.

"The tree," Peter stated a little frustrated, "Papa said the right one would speak to me. But I don't hear anything."

That's when Tony had a discussion with Steve about literal meanings and the 5-year-old brain.

But now as the perfect tree sat in the corner of the apartment, it was all worth it. The four hours of dredging through the snow, the two additional stops on the way home making sure the tree was still secure, and the hauling of it up three flights of stairs just to see his five year old son in the arms of his father admiring the tree they selected for their first Christmas together.

Tony approached the pair, "Pete, why don't you go get cleaned up while Papa and I put the lights on the tree."

Peter hopped out of Steve's arms, "Okay. Can I put my pajamas on?"

"Sure," Tony replied. Ever since Halloween, Peter had been wearing the Spider-Man costume as pajamas. 

Tony turned to Steve, "I hope your mom is going to make him some new pajamas for Christmas. He's been wearing those for a month and a half straight."

"Be prepared, I think she's making us all matching ones for Christmas."

"Aw. That’s cute. But that reminds me," Tony said as he snapped his fingers. Tony ran into the bedroom and got a small box.

"I got this for you. To hang on the tree," Tony handed Steve the box.

Tony could see the tears well up and Steve's eyes as he looked into the box at the ornament that housed a picture of the three of them taken at Peter's birth-giving day party. The caption simply stated 'Our First Christmas'.

"Oh sweetheart, this is beautiful.” Steve ran his finger along the ornament and then placed a tender kiss on Tony’s lips. 

Steve turned and put it on the tree as Peter came running back into the room to help decorate. Memories flooded through Tony as he watched Peter pull ornaments out of the box that he had made through the years at daycare including the plastic snowman that had Peter's picture pasted on the head, the handmade candy cane woven from pipe cleaners and the hand painted Santa he made last year. 

"Well, it will never make the cover of Better Homes and Gardens," Tony joked as they stood and stared at a fully decorated tree covered in a mix of store-bought and handmade ornaments, lights twinkling as they turned out the lights of the room.

Steve wrapped his arm around Tony and hugged him, "I think it's the most beautiful tree I've ever seen."

Tony nuzzled in closer, "Sap."

And Steve’s sappy sentiment followed into the next week when they made Christmas cookies. 

“Peter, these are the best cookies I have ever had,” Steve said as he popped an over frosted, over decorated cookie into his mouth.

“Do you think Santa will like them?” Peter asked shyly.

“I bet that these will be the best cookies he gets all night.” Steve said in his most reassuring voice, making Peter smile.

“I added extra frosting, ‘cause that’s da best part.” Peter said with pride.

Tony handed a large glass of milk to a thankful Steve, “We’ll need to make sure that Santa gets extra milk with these.”

“I’m gonna save him one of the Christmas trees and one of the stars,” Peter said after a careful review of all the different shapes of Christmas cookies that they had made that day. "Papa says they're the bestest."

Steve rubbed his stomach, "It was the extra sprinkles that made them so delicious."

After they had put the cookies away and Peter left to go play with his toys, Tony turned to Steve, “How did you eat five of those cookies? I swear the frosting on those were an inch thick.”

“According to Peter, I had to try one of each shape to determine which one was best. What choice did I have?”

“You know, you could have just taken one bite of each one to make that decision, right?”

Steve furrowed his eyebrows as Tony laughed at him, “Huh.”

And during the week that followed, each night when Tony came home, Steve had the tree lit up in the living room to welcome him home. For the past few weeks he had either been working the extra hours at the store because of Christmas or getting ready for his final exams, so the sight of the tree after a long day gave him a sense of peace.

"Did you take Peter shopping today?" Tony asked as he laid his head in Steve's lap, relaxing on the couch after finishing his last shift of work before Christmas.

"I did. He picked out a necklace for Mom. It says`World's Greatest Grandma’."

"Nice. She'll wear that everyday for the rest of her life,” Tony pointed out.

"And you'll never guess what he got Bucky and Nat."

Tony gave Steve a curious look, "What?"

"Nerf guns," Steve laughed. "Peter figured that they needed something to occupy their time with since they spend so much time together on the weekends. And since he and Ned love them so much…”

"Is it just me that thinks that is like the best present ever for those two?"

"Scarily, no,” Steve agreed.

Steve ran his fingers through Tony's hair. Tony closed his eyes and let the exhaustion of the day drain out of him and concentrated only on the light touch Steve's fingertips provided.

"I might never move," Tony sighed.

Steve let his fingers trail along Tony's cheek. "Well then, I guess you won't get the present I have for you."

Tony opened his eyes and looked up at Steve, "Present? Steve, Christmas is three days away."

"I know," Steve looked softly down at Tony, letting his fingers continue to trace Tony's face, "But I’ve waited long enough and I don't think I can wait any longer." Steve slid out from underneath Tony, "Stay here."

Tony laid there for a minute, watching as Steve returned with a suitcase in hand and set it in front of Tony.

"Am I going somewhere?" Tony asked, not able to hide his confusion as he sat up on the couch.

Steve shook his head and slid into the seat next to Tony, taking his hand, "The day I found out about Peter, I asked you to move in with me. I asked you because I wanted to take care of you and Peter. You know, because that's what I thought an alpha was supposed to do.

"But since then, I have discovered that you didn't need me to sweep in and protect you or take care of you and Peter. You had been doing that all along. So it took me a little while to figure out what my role was, where I really fit in. But when you gave me that ornament, it all clicked.  _ Our _ first Christmas, the three of us. That's what it's all about. It's not me taking care of you or you taking care of Peter with me helping out, it's all of us, together. We’re a family.

"You told me back then, when I was ready for you, both of you, to be a permanent part of my life that you would be the first one to pack your bag. So I bought this to give to you, for you and Peter to move in with me, when the time was right. But that ornament made me realize that I can't ask you to move in with me.”

Tony felt his heart stop at what Steve had just said, “I don’t understand.”

"Sweetheart, this isn't about you fitting in my place or me fitting into yours, it's about us starting  _ our _ lives together. So that's what I want to do. I want to build something new with you and Peter. Stop being a part-time family and commit to us. I want us to find a new place,  _ together _ , and move forward with our lives,  _ together _ ."

“You’ve always told me that we’d move at my pace,” Steve continued, “but I told you that we both needed to be ready, so now here I am, telling you I'm ready for you. I’m ready for Peter and all that entails. Everything I need in the world is right here. I love you both with everything that I am and I think you are ready for me too. But I need to hear it from you. Tell me you’re ready for me. Tell me you’re ready to take on the world with me.”

Tony opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn’t find the words. Tony could feel the ache in his chest. Everything he knew he wanted for the past seven years coming to life before his eyes. 

Tony paused as his brain caught up to his emotions, “Nat-”

Steve stopped Tony mid-thought, “Don’t worry about Nat - or Bucky. I’ve already talked to both of them. And they're very happy for us. I believe Natasha's exact words were 'it's about fucking time'. This is about us now."

“Oh my God,” Tony started to tear up, the last of his concerns gone. “I am so ready. I am ready for you, for us and whatever else life wants to throw in our direction. Having you in my life has completed me in a way I didn't know was even possible.

"I've been in love with you since the day I met you. But when the three of us are together, and I watch you with Peter - I see the bond you have with him and I'm filled with such tranquility. And when you hold me in your arms at night I feel that same peacefulness, like nothing can harm us as long as we're together. You’ve become part of me."

Tony's tears started to flow more freely now as he started to softly laugh at himself, "I'm sorry, I sound like a damn Hallmark movie. I just can't imagine a future without you in it. But as long as there's no ring in that suitcase, I think I'll be able to pull myself together."

"No ring, not yet," Steve held Tony's chin in his hand and kissed him passionately, "but soon…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only the epilogue left! Thanks to everyone who has read this little adventure! You're the best.


	16. Chapter 16

_ Two and a half years later... _

Tony sat at the kitchen table drinking a cool glass of lemonade. He looked out the large bay of windows into the backyard as his husband and son played a game of soccer. Tony loved the home that he and Steve had created together. The large backyard for Peter to play in was the main reason that they had wanted this house in the first place, and Steve and Peter took advantage of it every chance they got, from playing sports during the warmer months to building snowmen in the cold ones. Their love of the outdoors mirrored each other.

“Hey Tones,” Bucky said as he and Natasha entered the kitchen. 

“Hey you two,” Tony smiled at them. “How was the honeymoon?” 

Natasha and Bucky had moved in together the month after Steve and Tony had left and by the following Christmas, a few weeks after Steve and Tony’s wedding, they too had become engaged.

“Fabulous,” Natasha replied gleefully. “I didn’t get out of my bikini all week.”

Bucky winked at her, “Well, I wouldn’t say  _ all  _ week, doll.”

“Stop,” Natasha gave Bucky a playful hit on the arm as she looked up at him lovingly. Natasha crossed the room and bent down to kiss Tony on the cheek and rubbed his protruding stomach, “And how’s my niece doing?”

Tony looked down at his belly. He couldn’t believe he was almost eight months pregnant already. He remembered like it was yesterday, telling Steve he was expecting their second child. He had been literally waiting almost eight years to tell Steve he was pregnant and the look on Steve’s face at the news was worth waiting for.

“Sleeping, thank goodness. She’s been tap dancing on my bladder all day,” Tony groaned. 

Tony turned to Bucky and nodded toward the window, “You should really go out there and relieve Steve. I think Peter has just about worn him out.“

“I’m on it,” Bucky saluted as he headed toward the door, giving Natasha a chaste kiss on his way.

“So when are you and Bucky going to be giving us a niece or nephew?” Tony raised his eyebrows at Natasha.

“Wow, you sound just like Buck’s mom,” Natasha rolled her eyes, “She asked me about grandkids at the reception.”

Tony couldn’t help but laugh, “She did not.”

Natasha raised her hand, with her first two fingers extended into the air, “I swear. It was like ten minutes after we arrived. I mean, could I at least get dinner first?” Natasha shook her head.

“I can’t imagine that you two will wait very long.” Tony looked back out the window, “Not with the way you both dote over Peter. And when this one comes?” Tony pointed to his stomach, “I bet I see you at least twice a week.”

“Yes, but you see, I get to spoil them and then leave them to you. It’s the best of both worlds, really.” Natasha sat back in her chair and nodded at Steve through the window, “So is he getting any better?”

“Nope, and I’m loving every second of it,” Tony smirked at Natasha. 

When Tony was pregnant with Peter, he remembered being scared and alone, never really getting to enjoy the experience. But with Steve and Peter by his side this time, he was able to experience the joy through their eyes. He watched as Steve viewed the baby’s sonogram for the first time and saw the amazement in his eyes as he saw the little girl that was growing inside Tony. He watched when Peter helped decorate Morgan’s nursery and carefully laid Spot in her crib, saying that she would need Spot to watch over her now. And every milestone in between that they celebrated together.

“In fact, he’s taking a six month leave from the gallery when Morgan is born,” Tony bragged. 

Tony turned his head when he heard the back screen door slam.

“Aunt Nat!” Peter ran through the kitchen to give her a hug, Steve and Bucky trailing behind him. 

“Petey Pie.” Natasha pulled Peter onto her lap, kissing him, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, Aunt Nat. Want to see what I can do?” Peter asked excitedly.

“What?” Natasha asked as Peter jumped off her lap and went over to Tony and bent his face down to Tony’s belly.

“Hi baby. It’s your brother Peter,” Peter spoke softly, rubbing the curve of Tony’s stomach, continuing to tell an account of his soccer game with Steve. 

Tony watched in wonder at his seven year old son, at how much he loved his little sister already. And the feelings were undeniably mutual. Morgan would never fail to respond to Peter any time he spoke to her. 

“Oh, I think you woke her,” Tony laughed as he kissed the top of Peter’s head, after feeling a subtle movement. Tony looked at the awed face of Natasha, “Every time he talks to her, she starts kicking.”

Natasha placed a hand over Tony’s stomach in time to feel a kick, “Well hello baby girl.” When the second kick came, Natasha pouted, “I think that one got me in the uterus.”

Tony smiled at her, “Told you.”

Natasha turned to Bucky, “Yeah, we need one of these right now.”

Bucky started to laugh and then gestured in Tony and Peter's direction, “Which one you do you want? You have two to choose from, they don’t need both.” 

"Sorry, Buck," Steve slapped him on the shoulder, "Keeping 'em both."

"Well then," Bucky rubbed his hands together and started to playfully growl as he leaned into tickle Peter, "I'll just have to try to steal this one."

Peter let out a blood curdling scream before he burst out into laughter, making him buck back into Tony slightly.

"Take this outside you two," Tony, who was getting caught in the crossfire, lightly pushed Peter from between his legs into Bucky's waiting arms.

"Aunt Nat," Peter yelled, extending his hand to her as Bucky started blowing raspberries into his neck, carrying him out the door, eliciting even more laughter from Peter.

Natasha's eyes followed her husband and Peter as they left the kitchen to continue the rough housing outside, "Yep, I need one of those right now." Natasha patted Tony's hand as she got up to follow them outside.

Tony stood up and crossed the kitchen to wrap his arms around Steve.

“He should sleep well tonight,” Tony commented as he laid his head on Steve’s chest.

“Who,” Steve chuckled and rubbed his hands up and down Tony’s back slowly, “Bucky or Peter?”

“Both,” Tony smiled and relaxed into Steve’s arms, enjoying the intimacy of the moment. It never failed to amaze him at how quickly a calm could surround him when he was in Steve’s embrace.

“Are you tired, sweetheart?” Steve asked, kissing the top of Tony’s head, pulling him in tight.

“No,” Tony mumbled, content with where he was, “Just trying not to think about the fact that I have to pee again.”

Tony could feel the rumble of laughter bubble up under him from Steve, “Aw, babe, I love you too.”

"You should probably get outside and save him."

"Peter will be fine," Steve snuggled in tighter.

Tony laughed, "It's not Peter I'm worried about."

"Buck's got Nat to protect him.”

They stood together, just holding each other, perfectly content in the world they created, “Yeah, you should go to the bathroom while I take care of things outside."

"In a minute," Tony sighed, "Just hold me for one more minute."

Steve held Tony, carding his fingers through Tony's hair, "Anything sweetheart. Anything for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks once again to everyone that left kudos or comments! They all kept me very motivated! I hope you enjoyed their little follow-up!
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
